Ari's Sound
by Bradie
Summary: An imortal seeks meaning through eternity. T for mild violence, some strong language, and suggestive themes. This story will get darker as it goes.
1. Chapter 1 With Friends Like These

********************Authors Note*********************

Thanks for clicking on my story! This is a Story about a girl and her quest to find meaning in her immortal life.

Chapter 1

With Friends Like These...

Have you ever heard a sound that stuck your soul? That resonates so completely with you that you would do anything to hear it again? For most mortals the sounds usually come from others of their kind, a warm laugh, a new born cooing, and more often the sound of your lover saying three little words. For some mortals the sound makes them who they are, a lute in the hands of a master bard, or the clashing of metal as two warriors fight. When a sound dies it causes a part of mortals souls to fade away. The exquisite pain of knowing that the sound your name makes as it falls from your lovers lips as they lay dying for example.

Some sounds are earth and soul shattering, the deafening roar of a dragon as it sights it's prey. The jarl sentencing an innocent woman to her death because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. As mortals live their seemingly insignificant lives they experience emotions and events that change the very fabric of their nature. Some, a very small group find their destinies and, even alter the course of history.

Ari had been with the brotherhood for a month now, the wickedly beautiful nord had even made a decent living of it so far. Her raven blue black hair was soft and full. It had always been straight even after her change. Her pale white skin resembled marble there wasn't a single wrinkle scar or tattoo to distract from her pristine face. Strangers often would say that she resembled a stone angel. If you watched her long enough you would be graced by her glowing smile, before she would strike. She was an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood after all. More often than not you would see her confident and dark smirk resting on her blood red velvet lips. Her cheek bones were high and her face full resembling a heart. The only heart she had. Death was her trade and she often thought who she had always been.

"Greetings Sister." Veezara hissed. He had taken up his usual spot in the sanctuary by the ramp. He loved listening to the white noise from the waterfall. "How was your hunt?"

"Eventful." She smirked. "It really is a beautiful night out, and it could have been a magical night for a newly wed couple, if I hadn't drained them both dry." The dark twinkle in her glowing eyes sent a chill through the peaceful argoninan.

Veezara shook his head, "Looks like all of those gifts will go to waste." He chuckled

Ari's eyes shone with gleeful mischief, "Or will they?" Ari said tossing a small bag of septums to her shadow brother. "Happy birthday brother."

Veezara chuckle would have scared any normal human but not his sister, it was comforting to hear his soft hissing.

"Where is Babette?" He asked counting the gold pieces.

"Here!" Babette said, the small dark haired little girl said skipping into the room.

Veezara paused and looked up at the little girl, she was just like any other little nord girl except her eyes. Babette's eyes shone with the same dark glee as her shadow sisters. If you saw them in a public place you would make the mistake of thinking that they were mother and daughter. In fact that couldn't be less true.

Ari was sired by an unknown vampire while she was still a hunter on the plains near Whiterun. It's where she got her nature from the thrill of the hunt. She would have made an excellent addition to Lord Hercine's children but, it wasn't meant to be.

She was chasing a white stag near Fort Greymore and she was running out of daylight with which to kill the beast. The chase had been long and hard and had lasted all day,she was determined to be the victor. As the sun was setting she had one last shot. She sprinted to the top of a cropping of rocks to get the high ground to shoot the final arrow. Creeping up the side she used a bush for cover, she drew the iron arrow across her long bow. Releasing the arrow the whipping sound as the projectile raced to its mark pleased her. At the last second possible the stag bolted. The arrow embedding itself in a tree a few yards behind where the stag had once stood.

Collapsing in disbelief, she sighed in frustration. She had it! She stood shrugging she would just have to catch it. She watched it fly across the plains and made it of where it was going. Slowly getting to her feet she want to retrieve the arrow from the trees bark. That was all she could remember, when she woke she was in a cave. Rather she was in a cage, in a cave. Looking around her there was a bed and an enchanting table as well as a few trunks and a book shelf. The soft glow of the candles made even the cold dirt walls look comfy, compared to her iron prison.

As she looked closer she saw two dead bodies in a horrifying fashion on the floor, their bodies still twitching. Their heads... missing.

At one of the trunks her savior was rooting through the assorted valuables, and pocketing what he seemed to deem worthy.

"He-hello?" She whispered half hoping she was unheard.

The man jumped as though she had screamed, he turned slowly to face the small voice. His face showed that he was terrified. He was wearing brown leather armor and carrying a large burlap sack.

"Ca-can you help me?" She asked. He didn't answer her just gawked. "Please I-I don't know where I am, I am starving and cold."

She hadn't realized just how cold she actually was, it was as though her skin was made of ice, and her hunger was making her ill. She wretched but nothing came. Gods how long had she been in this cave?!

"You-" the man spoke, "You are dead..." he drew his sword and she jumped to the back of her cage. "You had no pulse!" He said stopping a few feet away from the cage.

"Well I have one now my heart-" she was going to say that her heard was battering the inside of her ribs but it was as if the heart was too far away.

She was horrified, it wasn't her heart, it was his. As she listened to she strong throb of his heart she felt her hunger surge again causing her to dry heave once more. The man came within arms length of her cage, and she lunged, grabbing his throats she pulled him to the cage knocking the iron sword from his hands.

"RELEASE ME!" She roared, her voice echoed off the cave walls making her shout that much more menacing. Finding the keys in his pocket he unlocked the cage. When the click sounded with inhuman speed she launched him against the wall and he passed out. She was about to flee the cave when she smelled it, his blood.

She drained him of his blood and in her guilt stayed there for the next few nights. That was two eras ago. She had become a child of the night, and the ultimate predator. She had seen the world and had decided to return home, to the city of kings. She was an accomplished thief, assassin and archerer.

She was targeted by Veezara because she stole from a woman named Maven. She had to laugh at the thought she made a note to eliminate the Blackbriar family tree when she was done with this little lizard. The battle had ended in a tie, Veeezara offered her a spot in his 'family' and she was intrigued. It had been the closest thing to family that she had ever known. Babette became her second favorite being instantly, this was their first job together.

"So it went well then." Veezara stated.

"Quite well," Babette confirmed. "Ari had a wonderful idea on how to-"

"You weren't' going to tell the tale without me present were you?" Gabriela teased entering from the alchemy room.

"Sorry sister we didn't know you would be awake." Babette apologized.

"Oh don't be but I do love a good wedding day massacre story." The dunmer's red eyes shown echoing their sisters dark glee. She sat next to Veezara. It was amazing just how graceful their shadow sister was, it was as though everything was a dance.

"So anyway-" Babette started

"Ari." They all stopped to turn and face Astrid the leader of their family. "How is our lovely honeymoon couple."

"They now have an addition to their party, I am sure Sithis is having a blast." Ari smirked.

Astrid hummed a little laughter. "Very good."

"We also bring gifts for everyone!" Babette said turning out her knapsack. "Tiara's jewels and some of the finest argonian ale!"

Astrid grinned, it was the sort of grin that a saber cat may give its cornered prey, "Saved them the trouble of returning their gifts did you? Very good." She accepted a glass dagger from the un-child and turned to Ari. "Do you have a minute? I have a contract for you that I wish to discuss."

"Of course Astrid." Ari nodded and followed her matron from the room.

**********************Authors Note********************

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 You Have Enemies

Chapter 2 You Have Enemies

Climbing the stairs to Astrid's desk Ari's was again distracted by the iron daggers plunged into the stone table. Why would you do that? Stab a table? She wondered if she tapped on the daggers if the table would split. Then again with her matrons temperament considered maybe she had better not.

"Thank you for taking Babette with you," Astrid started "It's not often that Babette leaves the sanctuary, or has a genuinely good time when she does so." She turned and sat against the table folding her arms across her chest.

"It was my pleasure Astrid, I have hunted with my kind before." Ari rested her shoulder on the door frame and chuckled "No one lure's innocents like Babette." Ari smiled as she heard the laughter of her shadow siblings below. Babette must have done the story justice.

"So about that contract..." Astrid paused. Ari waited patiently. "The target is a vampire named "Rargal, he is an ancient vampire and almost impossible to find. He takes humans to an Island north of Solitude." Astrid hadn't seen the vampress show an ounce of fear how ever she could have sworn that it flashed across her face now. "Is there a problem?" Ari didn't answer for a moment.

"Rargal is a major member of a large vampire clan, one that I have taken great pains to avoid." Ari shook her head. "Even IF I make it into the castle undetected and IF I successfuly end the vampire's life..." Ari paused, she knew she could do it, however. "IF I am not captured once the task is complete, it would be as though the Black Hand had declared war on the vampire clan."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you." Astrid said matter of factly. Ari was about to argue when Astrid interrupted " Look, you are the only one I trust with this. Completing this contract would secure relations with a prominent Thane in Solitude." Astrid stared at Ari waiting for a response.

Ari waited considering her options, complete the task or... No that wasn't even an option. As nice as it had been living with a 'family' she couldn't do that to them, and she couldn't risk being seen by a Volkihar.

"I am sorry Astrid, NO." She said forcefully.

"What did you say, sister?" Astrid's voice dropped low and quiet, and the title she had been gifted dripped with venom. As if sensing his wife's distress Arnbjorn stepped out from their bedroom.

"Is the Leech upsetting you?" Arnbjorn didn't like the parasite that his wife had invited to their family. He frequently sought to harass her.

"Go back to your cage dog," Ari breathed glaring daggers at the Werwolf. "I am sorry Astrid, I appreciate all that you have done for me but I refuse to endanger your family that way. I would sooner leave the sanctuary than accept this contract." The sanctuary had grown still. She knew that Babette was probably telling the others about this argument as they spoke.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Arnbjorn roared. Well if she was going out...

"You heard me." Ari said in a bored tone, Arnbjorn took a step towards Ari. "What's funny is that you really are just your wife's Bi-"

"ENOUGH!" Astrid's explosion stopped Arnbjorn cold. "You refuse a contract, and you disrespect a family member. Arnbjorn," Astrid turned to glair at her husband. "LAVE. NOW." Ari did her best to hold back the snigger, but it was like enduring the sun's wrath. She had the distinct vision of Arnbjorn's tail tucked between his legs. When the squeak left her lips Arnbjorn launched himself at the Vampire. Ari seeing this coming side stepped the brute and he tumbled down the stairs.

She couldn't hold it back now, she laughed out loud. This lasted until Arnbjorn landed at the bottom of the stairs and he locked eyes with Ari. His eyes were gold, she had seen that before it's what happens when wolves shift. Her suspicions were confirmed when a deafening roar burst from the elderly nord. Not sticking around for what came next she was out the door and half way to Falkreath before Arnbjorn's beast form burst through the black door.

His hulking form would easily rip Ari to shreds, if he caught her. Ari was fast, much faster than most of her kind. She had always been. This was also not the first time she had been hunted. Drawing her daedric bow she launched an ebony arrow which hit Arnbjorn square on his snout. The pain stunned the werwolf for a few minutes, it was all she would need. She darted through the town touching as many surfaces as she could. Distributing her scent across the small town touching doors and even the town goat. She sprinted to the grave yard and collected two bouquets worth of night shade and a sprig of lavender placing them in the knapsack on her shoulder she prayed that it was enough.

She used her shadow cloak ability and continued north to a pond at the base of the mountain. Looking down on the town she watched at the guard began to attack the Werewolf. Rolling in the water she washed her scent off and rubbed mud into the leather armor she was wearing. She tossed the bouquets in the air in the direction of town. Satisfied she ran until she reached her hideout at Lake Illinata. It was good that she had fed before spitting in the face of her "friends". Smirking as if such things actually existed.

She would miss Veezara though and even the un-child, but time moved quickly and soon the sanctuary would perish as all other Black Hand sanctuaries had. She was alone again it was comforting, no worrying about someone hurting her again. Nothing mattered and it never would she thought arrogantly. Still...

She owed Rargal her life.

Reaching a decision she decided to head out for Solitude when the sun set. No doubt Astrid would send another family member in her stead to collect the soul for Sithis her soul was probably up for grabs now too...

What soul? She thought, Any soul I had perished long ago. It was why she enjoyed killing so much. Souls burned their brightest right before they were extinguished. She loved watching them burn out and fade. Some souls are brighter than others, it was usually the goodie two shoes types that had the brightest souls.

Like mine had been? She paused. Had her soul ever been bright?

She shook her head at the sudden head ache she had given her self. Dropping her shadow cloak she slowed to a walk as she approached the lake. Much had changed in her time away. There was even a cobble road now where only a dirt path had been. Grinning she realized she probably made the path. Searching the hillside on the south side of the lake she found her hollow. Which of course had to be overrun with wolves six at least. Using her bow she dispatched them all. Good she thought at least I can make a new set of armor.

Back at the sanctuary.

"What were you thinking?" Astrid asked. She was cleaning her husbands wounds with a rag which didn't need assistance but it gave her something to do. She wasn't angry with the lug but by Sithis that argument was stupid.

Rubbing his sore nose he didn't answer his wife, he was livid and every moment he sat there was another moment he could be finding the bat. He had been baited before but there was something about this vampire. It was like she was baiting him every hour of every day.

"I'm going to find her-" he was about to make a vow when Astrid stopped him.

"No you won't. You are going to let it go, and you are going to move on. If she comes back we can deal with it then but you will not seek revenge over something so petty." Astrid didn't raise her voice but the order was clear.

"She made me look like a fool, and she disobeyed you!" He retorted. He never yelled at his wife she was the world to him his reason for breathing. He stood, and walked to the pool that gathered at the base of the water fall as if he were delaying the conversation. Astrid waited patiently on the edge of the pool.

When Arnbjorn emerged from the pool he stood before his wife.

"I can't just let her get away with it-"

"And she won't. How ever it will not be by your hand." Steam was coming off her husbands shoulders. "I am sending Festus-"

"The old man!?" Arnbjorn said with displeasure.

"Yes if I am not mistaken he has already left." Astrid said placing her hands on her husbands chest. "He will search for her, if he finds her he is supposed to bring her back her to be dealt with." Arnbjorn was passified, for now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think!

The next chapter will feature Festus and Ari, we will learn more about Ari's past with the Volkihar Thrall Master.


	3. Chapter 3 The Slip

************************ Authors Note***********************

If you have read up till now thanks!

Have any helpful tips? Let me know.

Chapter 3

While it is true that sounds can move a soul, it is also true that you can listen without hearing. Walking through life only half awake, mortals can somehow miss the very meaning of sounds. A growl from a feral cat, while meaning danger to someone who knows may mean nothing to one of the oldest beings to walk the planet. It's also true that you can hide the very meaning by portraying a different sound. Screaming into the void when really what is meant is agonizing sobs.

For Ari it had been like this for centuries, in her arrogance she had lost her ability to comprehend certain sounds and why they were significant. It wasn't that she was doing this on purpose, it was that she truly didn't know.

From the safety of her hollow she began to make a set of fur armor. It wouldn't be pretty but where she was going she needed to blend in until she could get some new clothes. As she worked she heard the first drop of rain fall. She smirked there was no way the mutt would be able to follow her now. Looking back on the nights events Ari was sorry that she hadn't been the first one to take a swing she would have loved to put Arnbjorn down. Then again maybe not, there was no way that she was going back but if she walked back and apologized they probably let her in.

Hmm, I bet that mutt would enjoy it too. There was a bitter taste in her mouth at the thought she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She bowed to no Human, Divine or Daedra. Lifting the armor up so she could see it she was pleased. She stood and peeled the still wet dark brotherhood armor from her body. Donning her new armor she had left the abdomen area bare more like she was wearing a fur bra with a ensemble reminded her of her days as a hunter and the stag that got away. The wet leather on her shrouded armor had become rigid and difficult to remove then she had an idea. The light shower outside had turned into a down pour.

Once the armor had been removed she grabbed one of the wolves carcasses and put the arm of her shrouded armor inside its mouth. Pressing down so hard she could hear the skull groan she pulled the arm out through the teeth shredding the sleeves into strips where the teeth made contact. Satisfied she repeated the process on spots of the armor that would mean fatal wounds to a fragile human body. Now if only she had...

An ear shattering scream pierced her ears through the storm. Walking to the entrance to her cave she spotted a woman being mauled by a bear. Even if she had been on time she still wouldn't have intervened, this is exactly what she needed. She waited until the bear made the corpse unrecognizable before she made her move. Stepping out into the rain she pulled her ebony dagger from it's hiding spot in her boot. While the beast was distracted she snuck up from behind the beast, and with a massive lunge buried her dagger in it's skull. The beast roared in pain, even though it should have been dead it turned on Ari. Unprepared she made her way back to her hollow. A hurt beast was even more dangerous because it quickly became manic. Lumbering a few yards after her she barely had enough time to reach her second dagger when she felt her lungs collapse. The bears paw had connected with her abdomen and sliced her stomach.

She instantly regretted her choice of style, she may just die after all. Rolling out of the way of its jaw she pressed her hand to her stomach. The wound was deep, probably deep enough to lave a scar but that didn't matter. Scrambling for the cave she reached for her second dagger and fell on her back. The bear landed on top of her giving her just enough room to slash it's throat. The bear made a sick gurgling sound and it finally came to a rest on top of Ari. With a sigh of relief she pushed the bears carcass to the side. She laughed, hysterically, then in a manic manner. She laughed because she was so close to death that she was actually touched by a moment of fear. Who will claim me when I die?

Obviously she wasn't going to Sovengard, there was nothing noble about her left. She wouldn't be claimed by Molag-bal, maybe she would be. She shuddered he would take pleasure in breaking her body and making her his servant. Looking down at the wound it was healing and would probably be sealed by night fall. She couldn't wait for that to happen though. Returning to the task at hand she dragged the woman's corpse to the cave and placed the body in the ragged dark brotherhood armor. Posing the carcasses as best as she could she left the cave the signs of a struggle was clear in the brush any novice with a bow would b able to see it but to make it even clearer. She dropped her hood on a bush in plain sight of the road.

Finally satisfied she set off for Whiterun, she would make it before dark. The burning sensation on her skin even with the could cover was uncomfortable like a grain of salt in your eye. The cuts to her stomach were slowly fading an were now little pink welts she would stop in Riverwood to re-supply and continue her journey.

Just to the south an elderly mage was walking with a quick pace toward Riverwood, accompanied by Veezara who seemed to be dragging his feet.

"You intend on killing her don't you?" Veezara hissed. The elderly wizard for the first time answered the Argonian since they had left the sanctuary.

"Yes." He breathed in frustration. "Not that it is any of your concern, of yours. I was to take this task alone." It was true that Astrid told him to go alone because after Arnbjorn he disliked the little harlot the most. Veezara hesitated before answering.

"I am the only family member to truly face the traitors blade. I barely escaped the last time. If you intend to kill her you will need my help to stop her." Veezara said trying to bait the man.

"Hmph... Very well." Festus said in a abject tone. "Just stay out of my way." Content with the mage's answer, Veezara sped up to match the mans speed. Veezara finally able to keep pace with Festus.

Veezara spotted the cowl first, he sprinted to the discarded piece of cloth. "It's her's-" Veezara choked.

"Why brother is that sentiment I hear?" Festus smirked crossing his arms across his chest.

"No... Can you smell that?" Even in the down pour the amount of blood on the ground made the air sickly sweet on the Argonians tongue.

"Hmmm yes I suppose I do look there." Festus said pointing to the destroyed clearing. "Something happened here." Festus found the pile of wold carcasses. "It would appear that our prey has been busy." Following the thick trail of blood the brothers found the hollow. "After you brother." Veezara slipped into the small opening and instantly regretted it. If the stench of decay outside was unbearable this was like hell. Already the carrion insects had set to work on the bits of flesh that they could reach. Even through the disgusting bouquet of aromas Veezara could still smell it. The earthy and dead smell of Ari's unique blood. Just then Festus tripped into the cave. "For the love of Sithis! The STENCH!" He reached to cover his mouth and nose using his robes.

"It's her." Veezara said solemnly.

"You couldn't be sure of that, the face isn't recognizable. This could have been staged. This is too easy." Festus choked out.

"It's her I can taste her blood in the air and look." Veezara said gesturing to the bears skull. "Those are hers." Ari had left her daggers in the bears skull. "If this were staged she wouldn't have left them." Festus nodded, and left the small cave. Veezara looked on the desecrated face with compassion he placed the destroyed cowl over it with reverence. "May you find peace in the void sister." He stood and left the cave.

"Arnbjorn will require proof you know." Festus said pointing to the corpse. Veezara thought for a moment and pulled the daggers from the bears head.

"These will have to do." He sheathed the daggers on his hips, and turned back to the cave to pull the bear out.

"What are you doing." Festus haughty.

"I am going to give her a proper burial."

"Hmph, the traitor doesn't deserve it. Leave it for the beasts of the wild to consume," Festus chuckled darkly. "Arnbjorn would approve." Veezara wouldn't win this argument.

"Very well brother." Veezara nodded in submission. The assassins fled into the night, Veezara couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his sister.

The small town Ari came to disgusted her. Well at leas there is a blacksmith. She walked up to the forge master and appeared to be interrupting an argument.

"You will not join the legion and that is my final say!" The older man spat at a younger version of himself.

"I have to redeem our home father!" The younger man swung his arms out motioning to the hovel of a town.

"If this is about Ralof again-" The father started.

"The damn traitor," The son growled. "He isn't the only reason. Ulfric is a dangerous man and the empire needs me. I didn't come out here to get your permission father. Merely your blessing." The young man said defiantly.

"Your too young, I will never bless my sons suicide mission. War isn't something to take lightly boy." The father turned his back on his son as if the matter was solved. Ari shook her head, the boy would go, because that's what stupid nord men did. Seeking to prove their metal in the name of their homeland. The father was correct, the son would probably die in the course of the war but who knew.

"I am leaving now father, I am sorry to do so like this." The young man lifted a sack over his shoulder, "Good-bye father." The young man turned and walked past Ari down the stair.

"Hadvar!" The father shouted, walking out to the street he stopped in front of his son. He didn't say anything but handed him an imperial sword. The sons face showed in disbelief, then the two joined hands and nodded with confident smiles at one another. The son left and the father watched him walk away for a while and long after he had crossed the bridge at the end of town. Ari had seen this exchange so many times she could probably have played either part perfectly. She watched the mans face, and knew that the reason he couldn't look away way because the moment he did it would be over. Those loving fatherly eyes had looked over his son for years, seen the growth and the failures. The moment he looked away it was over and his baby boy was no longer. Ari cleared her throat stirring the man from his trance. "Can I help you?"

"You are the blacksmith are you not?" Ari said flatly.

"Aye, What do you need?" He said.

"What have you for sale?" She asked.

"Looking to protect yourself? Or deal some damage? That fur armor of yours wont block much." He noticed the welts on her flat stomach. He was distracted, she was lovely, but her eyes made her almost look feral. "You don't look well."

"I am alright thank you," she waived her hand dismissing him. "I am looking for a new set of leather armor, the lighter the better I have a long journey ahead." The man nodded. Walking to the chest next to his work table.

"Name's Alvor, my wife and I run the forge, Gurder runs the mill," he pointed across the river. "Your new in town across the road you can get supplies from the Riverwood trader, and down the road you can get some mead at the Inn." He pulled out a set of armor and showed it to Ari. "This what you looking for?" Ari nodded.

"Thank you, I appreciate the help. What do I owe you?"

"Eighty septums." Ari pulled her coin bag from her hip and gave the man what he asked for. "Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Solitude, an old friend needs my aid." She said with a smile.

"Solitude is a long road away you are going to need every septum, here." He placed the coin bag back in her hand. "Keep that gold close not many are as nice as me."

"Thank you," Ari said puzzled "ar-are you sure?"

"Positive, now you had better get going if you want to make it to Whiterun before dark." He folded his arms over his chest, and thought also before his wife gets home. No telling the amount of hell she would raise with him even looking at this beautiful woman. Ari nodded and decided to make one last stop at the Inn to change.

Thank's for reading! Let me know what you think, and as always any helpful comments are more than welcome.


	4. Chapter 4 Song Bird

Chapter 4

Song Bird

Walking down the road Ari was shocked when she stepped over a dog. It's surprised whine made her smirk "Stupid Dog!" She murmured.

"Hey!" A small nord boy made her way over to her intending to scold her. Ari's curiosity was peaked. Without fear or hesitation the boy stopped a foot in front of her and looked up into her eyes. "Your new around here so I will go easy on you," he said confidently. Oh if only he knew what I am amused she continued to bare the boys scolding. "that's my dog, and no body calls him stupid. Not even me." He defiantly crossed his arms and waited for an apology. Ari almost laughed out loud. Not all children were like this if they were maybe she wouldn't despise them so much.

"My apologies good sir, I didn't know that this noble beast," she motioned to the dejected flea bitten mutt, "belonged to such an upstanding young man." Her smile turned mischievous as the gave a short bow. "It wont happen again." she stood and the boy seemed pleased with her show.

"Ya, well see that it doesn't cause' if you get me mad I'll prank ya." Turning to his dog he scratched behind its ear. "Come on boy." The boy took of down the street and the loyal beast followed after him. Shaking her head she walked up the stairs to the sleeping giant inn. When she cracked the door she was both pleased and disturbed at what she found. Pleased because there was enormous hearth in the center of the floor she immediately went to it to warm her hands. Disturbed because of the voice that was accosting her ears.

"When the age of agression is now nearly done." The shrill voice was both sharp and flat at the same time. She didn't know how it was even possible.

"Welcome to my Inn, how can I help you." Ari turned to see a blonde nord standing across the hearth from her. If you hadn't seen battle before you would think that she was just a sour old woman. The war warn eyes filled with grief was clear to Ari. Even the woman's perfectly arrogant posture was enough to suggest that she may have been a commander at one point.

"I'm looking for a room to freshen up." Ari studied the woman's face in greater detail. Had she met her before? "Delphine?"The shock on the woman's face was clear and she placed her hand under her apron.

"Do I know you?" Delphine's eyes grew dark, as if challenging Ari to make a move.

Ari smirked, "Well you should I only saved your sorry hide three times." She raised her hands in defense and her mischievous eyes twinkled. Delphine glared through slits in her narrowed eyes. Then slowly as if she was recalling a memory she relaxed her grip on her iron dagger but not completely.

"I see your still holding on to that iron dagger I gave you." Ari nodded to Delphine's pocket.

"Bella?" Delphine's eyes opened wide "I thought you died!" Delphine walked around the hearth and hugged the immortal. "What happened?"

"After the siege I found my way to a tavern and after a particularly memorable run in with the Lord of Debauchery I made my way to Skyrim." Ari shrugged.

"Wait, what?!" Delphine shook her head trying to wrap her head around what her friend just said.

"Oh and I have also been working for the black hand for the last month." Ari closed one eye and tucked her head down and turned her shoulder preparing for the slap that was about to hit her. When it never came she cracked open her eye to look at the ex blade.

"Explanation, Now." Delphine's arms were across her chest in a look that could only be described as the scolding mom.

"You do know that I am older than-" Ari started

"Bella!, now." The look continued and she raised an eyebrow. Ari smirked and nodded.

"Alright, just not here." Ari said looking around at the taverns occupants. Many of them were already salivating over her. "Unless you want me to end them all." Ari giggled to show that she was only joking. If it came to it though, both women knew that she was full capable of it. She spoke low enough that only Delphine heard her. Delphine nodded.

"Alright follow me and no one will ask you any questions." Delphine turned on her heel and led Ari to the room on the left of the bar. "Change and I will be in, in a minute." Ari nodded and quickly changed and folded the fur armor and put it on the table. The new armor was a little loose but it would work better than the other set. It has a few pockets and she placed her belongings in the various pockets. She set about looking trough the room. The only thing that maybe looked personal was a book on the fall of the blades. Ari smirked, and almost dropped the book when Delphine barged into the room. She had a pitcher of water and a towel. "Can you get the door?" She asked, Ari jumped and closed the door quietly. "Gods I forgot how fast you were." Ari grinned.

"Thanks." Ari took the pitcher and towel from her old friend.

Delphine put a finger to her lips and made a motion for Ari to follow. Delphine opened the cabinet against the wall and opened the false back. Now there is the Delphine that I know Ari grinned. Delphine let Ari go first again and closed up the wardrobe behind them. The small room at the base of the stairs was more like it. It had an enchanting table and various potions and ingredients and even a practice target for archery.

"For a minute there I was afraid you had gone all domestic housewife on me." Ari said smiling. Delphine pulled out a washbasin from a trunk against the wall. "What happened to you?"

"While you escaped out the back I had to run for my life Thalmore agents followed me to Riften. I hid in the Ratway and a man named Brynjolf covered for me. I owe him a lot." Delphine found a chair to sit in and the mom look returned. "Now quit stalling. What happened you were in control last time I saw you-"

"It was Sanguine." Ari sighed. It was true, the last time that the warrior had seen her she was in control of her appetites but- "H-He brought me to misty grove. It felt like I was there for an eternity. It was an endless party for centuries and my resolve slipped and I can't get it back now." Ari shook her head. She poured the warm water into the basin using the towel. She washed the blood and dirt from her face. She seemed to fade then as if in fondness. "After breaking my resolve he held onto me, I was his plus one to some of the most impressive parties of the empires elite." Ari chuckled, "Titus Mede on Balmora Blue is quite a lively man."

"Sounds like quite the life." Delphine said flatly.

"It was, sometimes I wish it hadn't ended, but-" Sadness flickered across her porcelain face once again. "The Daedric Prince grew tired of my compliance, he found another soul, some bosmer whore. He dropped me of in the Imperial City and suddenly I was alone." Ari shook her head as if she was shaking off a ghost. "I decided to return home because where else would I go?" She splashed water on her face giving her a chance to pause.

Delphine's hard expression slipped for her damned friend, to a look of compassion and sadness. She waited patiently for her friend to continue. Drying her face and moving on to her arms and chest Ari continued.

"I arrived in Riften hoping to find the market still in tact but- it wasn't. After a week of starving and having no purpose I was approached by your Brynjolf. I completed a few jobs but I needed one more score to escape Riften, so I decided to go big. Maven Blackbiars horse was my last quest for some nobody in the tavern. Someone squealed and an assassin was waiting for me. I battled him for hours and after calling it a draw he invited me to join the Dark Brotherhood. It was a good life again I seemed to be happy, and I made a decent amount doing it-"

"So why are you here looking like a rabid troll?" Delphine jabbed. She was unhappy with this story so far.

Ari turned to face Delphine, she was mostly clean now it would have to do. "There is a contract that they tried to send me to complete, the target is an ancient friend of mine. Rargal. I owe him my life, so I am headed to Solitude to warn him."

"What can you do? Once a contract has been accepted doesn't the Brotherhood never back down?" Delphine asked.

"Rargal is a member of a major clan of the north coast of Skyrim, they can protect him. Plus they are not the real black hand the are lead by a psychopath named Astrid." Ari placed the rag in the bowl then jumped up and sat on the table. Kicking her feet as though she was a child.

"Well if they can take care of him why go at all?" Delphine asked.

"You know how I am with blood debts. I wont let him be ignorant of the coming danger, if a warning can save him then I owe him." Ari's face was expressionless. Delphine nodded.

"Alright, I'm sorry you're right."

"I probably have to go now Astrid has probably already sent someone." Ari sighed the long journey ahead of her was beginning to look more and more tedious.

"I cant convince you to stay a night can I?" Delphine asked it wasn't really a question more like a fact.

"I'm afraid not." Ari stood standing.

"At last stay till nightfall? I have a few bottles of mead that are about to go bad."Delphine grinned.

"Alright for old times, I never could turn down a free drink-" Ari shook her had and remembered that's how she met Sanguine. "Plus maybe I should teach your bard a thing or two about pitch."

Delphine laughed, "Please! You would be doing this small town a favor."

A few meads latter Ari was ready for the toughest challenge she would ever face. Attempting to teach a male nord, not just any male nord though, one that believed that his voice was smoother than pure moon sugar.

Ari left the bar and took up residence at the table closest to the lamentable bard, He had been starring at her for a few hours but hadn't made a move but now.

"What's your request beautiful?" He winked, "I am at your desires disposal." Ari had to hand it to him she hadn't hard that one. Rolling her eyes she stood and placed a finger on top of his lute. Running her finger up and down and gazed up into his eyes. A wicked smile curved her lips when she saw the shock on his dopey face. She had him right where she wanted him. She curled her finger at him motioning him to come closer, in a daze he puckered his lips and lowered his head. Dodging his lips she whispered in his ear.

"My deepest desire is,-" She lifted her hand and played with his ear lobe, "To never hear you sing ever again." It took a few moments to register but when it did all he had to say was-

"Huh?" He pulled away from her his head jerking back up and the look on his face made Delphine spit out her mead, which hit the now clean bar top. The bar tender grumbled and pulled out a new rag.

"Your singing is akin to listening to a hoarker mating with a skeever, sit down and shut up." Still stunned the dejected young man went to the bar to get some wine.

She held up the lute and began to strum, the beautiful sound wafted over the few souls and even carried out the door to the children playing outside. She played like this for a while. It had been a long time since she had played any kind of instrument. When she looked up she had forgotten that there was even a crowd. The children were siting quietly at her feet, even the little boy she had met earlier.

"Sing for them!" Delphine cheered from the bar.

The cheers from the patrons smile which made Ari beam, it had been over three hundred years since she had last sang, she almost wondered if she still could.

"Very well," She purred, "You will have to bare with me I don't know how this is going to sound.

Shifting her fingers down the lute she began to hum, the tone changed and the entire inn froze waiting in anticipation. The tune was sad and full of longing and when she shifted her hand once more she sang out,

'There once was a song bird that told no lie,

That used its voice to fill the skies,

Beauty filled each dawn with hope

A treasure more valued than gold.

As she sang she looked around the room and even Delphine was enthralled she continued-

'The kingdom was blessed with days of cheer

As long as the bird song was near,

Content to fill the world with song

The bird wandered from the safety of the dawn.

Gasp's came from the children as the huddled closer together.

'Singing through the night the bird was desired by the shadows own

The king of mer choked the light from its song

And filled it with this carrion song

Ki-milemo, kill my karo ki milamo ki mo

She could feel it then the fear at her dark tale, it permitted the room and made her jaw hurt with the need to feed.

'The carrion Crow made now his own

Still calls through the dawns first rays

Be warned for now that you know

The crow may call for you.

Finishing her song she felt the spell break, and the patrons take a collective breath, She heard the bard still sitting at the bar say "Well I'v never heard that one-" and the children ask "Is it real?" She needed to leave, and quickly. Delphine seeing her friends need in her eyes yelled above the din of the crowed.

"First round's on me!" The fear broke with rowdy cheers as the men stormed the bar.

Ari found the door and waited in the cool night air for her friend to find her, it was refreshing after the crushing urge to feed. The air cleared her mind and let her relax for a moment closing her eyes she began to feel the area around her. The night was calm and the rain had finally cleared. She could hear a torch bug take off from a flower and hover its quiet hum adding to the symphony of the night. The rustling of the wind through the trees the breath that the guards drew from the sweet perfumed air. This is where she thrived, the symphony shifted as a new sound was added metal striking metal. Alvor working late on his forge.

Through the open door Delphine observed her friend, she was struck by just how at ease she was, and yet how out of place she looked. Sighing she grabbed a sack of supplies that she had prepared for her friend and disturbed her friends meditation by saying, "You are the crow, aren't you?"

Ari turned and with a sad smile said, "I never could get anything past you." She continued to lean on the rail as though it was all that was holding her up. Delphine nodded and tossed the bag at her friend.

"There should be enough supplies in there to get you to Solitude." Ari caught the satchel and slung it over her shoulder it rested nicely on her hip.

"Thank you my friend." Ari turned to go and Delphine stopped her with a hug.

"Will I see you again?" Delphine asked pulling away, she had hoped that maybe she could reach her friend through the hug but it was like hugging a tree. Her friend was gone the being that stood before her was cold and distant. A true shadow of the night.

Ari pulled away, considered for a moment and asked, "Would you want to even if I say yes?" Without waiting for an answer she walked down the steps and disappeared into the night. Delphine waited on the steps starring after friend long after she was gone.

"Stay safe, Bella." Delphine breathed, she pulled herself away and back into the warm safety of her inn.

Far to the north in an abandoned castle Ari's song carried to a small man, who if you hadn't have been paying attention looked rather like a statue. When the soft melody called him he gasped. Turning back into the castle the double doors flew wide open. Amidst the chaos and blood soaked floors statues of elegant lords and ladies glared at the door.

"My lord, LISTEN!" Through the already deathlike chamber the haunting tune stirred up the air and made the cobwebs dance.

'The carrion Crow made now his own

Still calls through the dawns first rays

Be warned for now that you know

His crow calls for you...

The statues cracked as they looked to the head of the room. Sitting on a thrown a dark angel sat forward. Slowly each muscle came to life as his dark laughter met with Ari's haunted song and consumed it. His eyes opened his pitch black eyes, as his laughter consumed Ari's call the darkness faded from them to be replaced with menacing red light.

"The crow, come home to roost at last." He breathed in deeply and reveled in the thought. "Go now, and bring her to me. Lord Molag-bal has waited long enough for his song birds return." The statues creaked as they left their chairs and walked out the doors to capture the Dark Princes prize. "See you soon, Aribella."

Authors Note

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am pretty sure this is the longest one yet. Let me know if this is ok or if I should break it up like I was doing!

Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5 Beginnings

Chapter 5 Beginnings

"Sound has a profound effect on the senses. It can be both herd and felt. It can even be seen with the mind's eye. It can almost be tasted and smelled. Sound can evoke responses of the five senses. Sound can paint a picture, produce a mood, trigger the senses to remember another time and place. From infancy we hear sound with our entire bodies. When I hear my own name, I have as much a sense of it entering my body through my back or my hand or my chest as through my ears. Sound speaks to the sensorium; the entire system of nerves that stimulates sensual responce."

― Louis Colaianni, The Joy of Phonetics and Accents

Ari gracefully flew down the road, hardly making a noise not even her leather boots as they made contact with the cobbles in the road. She was headed north towards Whiterun. It had been good to see Delphine again, even though Ari was now a disgrace to the former Blade. Ari may have slipped to a dark and shameful place but she hadn't always been that way, in fact she had fought in many wars and held many titles. She couldn't stay anywhere for long though, people tend to get suspicious if their thane hasn't aged in twenty years. Her favorite hobby was staging her death she even went so far as to let her house carl watch a bandit run her through with a steel blade once. He tried to wake her up for hours, after she had gone. She giggled in her coffin as the priest of Arkay recited her burial rights. Each funeral was the same some friends would stair at her 'lifeless' body and weep. Some would stand and say things about what an honorable woman she was and how much she would be missed. She even had confessions of everlasting love and how they would see her in Sovngarde. She had faked her death so many times that it almost seemed normal or boring, she had seen almost everything to see at a funeral she had even been kissed by a former lover.

Slipping through the forest and down the steep hill Ari looked up, and gasped. She was home, well it wasn't really home not anymore. From what Ari could remember it looked like not a single stone was out of place. She could remember standing as a child at the southern watch tower looking out into the world. She was ready to be free and see what laid beyond her horizon. She remembered sitting by the hearth in the Bannered Mare listening to the bards songs. She was inspired by the tales so that when she was old enough she traveled to Solitude to join the Bards College. She was so lively then. She also remembered the first time she faked her death. Her trip through her memory lane was put to an abrupt halt, the rain that had fallen through the day made the air in the city ripen with the smell of wet dogs. The breeze carried the putrid smell across her nose and Ari covered her face as she tried not to vomit.

Whiterun is a den for Werwolves?! She sprinted east to the tower to get ahead of the smell. It just had to be wolves. Ari rolled her eyes watering trying to beat the stinging sensation in her eyes.

The air grew cold and Ari picked up her pace, the last thing she needed was another run in with a wild beast, or twelve. She shuddered. Skirting the edge of the great golden city she came to a small stream to the east of the city gates. A warning growl rumbled making Ari's hair stand on end. Drawing her steel dagger from her hip she took a wide stance trying to brace if the wild animal charged. The water splashed behind her and she spun trying to catch it. A lone wolf. Not a Werwolf. Ari thanked the gods and stood. She waited until the beast was close, she suddenly kicked it's head which violently lifted the wolf three feet off the ground using the wolfs own momentum against it she slammed her dagger down hard through its skull. It choked a half bark and fell dead at her feet. Wiping the blood from her new blade on the wolfs fur she wondered what a wild dog was doing this close to a major city when she saw it. The carcass of a decomposing deer. If the putrid smell from the city covered that up what else did I miss?

Ari stopped and listened again letting the night air calm her frayed nerves, she felt them then, eyes on her. There was a guard on the road who was running at her but those were not the eyes that she could feel.

"Everything Alright ?" The thick Nordic accent called. Still unsure Ari nodded.

"Yes thank-you" she was still scanning the shrubs when he reached out to touch her.

"You don't look so good, maybe-"

She waived her hand and took a step back, "No really thank-you, it was just a dumb wolf."

"What's a beautiful lady like yourself doing out so late anyway?" He asked his voice betraying him. He was starting to get spooked too. All mortals can feel when they are being watched some can feel it a little more clearly than others and some barely notice it at all.

"I am on my way home to Rorikstead, I got caught in the storm and was forced to wait it out in Riverwood." She allowed her face to contort with grief and even gave the guard a fake shiver, "My father only gave me enough to pay Gurder for the lumber we needed I don't have enough money to pay for a room so I decided to make my way home." She lifted her hands to rub her arms by quickly moving them up and down. Her rouse worked.

"You poor thing he'ya let me help you." He reached for her bag an placed it on his shoulder offering her his other arm. "It's too dangerous to be out here alone allow me to get you a ride." He began to walk her to the stables. Ari felt the gaze intensify as though the rage from who- or whatever it was was pointed directly at her heart. Maybe they think that looks can kill? Ari smirked. If you want me come and get me.

"Oh I couldn't-"

"No I insist, besides if you don't make it home safely then how will I ever get to know the beautiful woman I rescued?" The guard said suggestively.

Ari raised her free hand to her mouth and giggled, "Yes I suppose that would be rather selfish of me, and what is my saviors name?" This was so easy.

"Strun Freewinter my lady, at your service." He pulled his arm free and bowed before her, she swore that if his helmet wasn't on he would probably have some dopey smile on his face. As they approached the carriage Strun pulled out is coin sack and arranged with the coachman where he was to take her. Turning back to her he offered his hand. "Your carriage awaits my lady!" Taking his hand he led her to the rear of the coach and lifted her in.

"A perfect gentleman and a hero, I can't thank you enough Sir Freewinter-"

"Oh please, it's Strun."

She nodded and gave him a coy smile, "Strun." The coachman began to pull away and the lug realized he didn't know her name.

"Wait! What should I call you?"

"Ari, my name is Ari." As the coach pulled away Ari blew the love stuck guard a kiss. He caught it and placed his hand over his heart. Ari grinned, shame that she may never see that one again she didn't even know what his face looked like. Shrugging she sat back against the wall of the coach. A lonely howl rang through the night, Air jumped if she had any doubts about what was stalking her it was made abundantly clear now. Sensing the danger the horses driving the coach sped howls chased her past the western watch tower and the old fort but stopped once she reached the plains. Looking back she saw it then, a great black beast, even larger than Arnbjorn's beast form, it met her eyes and let out a furious roar. The message was clear. Stay out, or Die. Ari nodded at the beast, showing that she understood, and just as quickly as it came the Werwolf vanished into the night.

"Boy these wolves are something else ain't they?" The Breton coachman asked.

"You can say that again." Ari closed her eyes trying to shake the image away. That was the largest beast she had ever seen. What kind of man would turn into such a beast? Shaking her head she looked to the coachman. "Would it be possible to go to Solitude instead? I have one last errand to run before my return home."

"Sure just another fifty gold." Ari pulled out her coin, "Ever been to Solitude? Beautiful this time of year."

From his spot under the bridge the Werwolf had been watching the road to the south intently as he did every night. There was usually some new threat to his territory it was usually just a pack of wolves but tonight it was pretty much quiet. He watched the rouge wolf take down the deer it was probably just a drifter and would be gone soon anyway. Not a real threat. Then the Leech got in the way, one minute it wasn't there and then the next. He was about to maul it when the guard came to it's aid.

He wanted to rip it's dead heart out and show all who would look that it wasn't beating they may be just a little distracted by the massive wolf though. He was patient but the prey was wise, using its seductive powers it crowded him out. In his frustration he growled scaring a group of near by chickens. As he followed the prey out of his territory he had no chance at ending the threat, what he hoped was that his roar would scare his target like most weaker leeches. When he saw it's face he was surprised that the demon looked un-afraid, but it nodded which means that his message was received. Returning to the wall he climbed into the sewage drain, and entered a small cave under the city. Shifting back he barely noticed a young leather clad female warrior in the room. As a side effect of his change the man was now completely naked, this didn't bother the woman as she walked up to him and kissed him deeply.

Pulling away the tattooed woman placed her hand on the older mans cheek. "How was your hunt?" Her voice was deep and always stern but with him around it had a soft and pleasing tone. He sighed and stepped away grabbing a set of leather pants draped over a basin in the center of the room. "Skjor? What is it?"

Turning to face her the man's age really showed on his tired expression, "I chased another Leech away tonight. Little harlot almost found the entrance to the under-forge." He rubbed his head where his fine white hair was balding. "Aela it's time to tell the others." He may have been a seasoned warrior but he was still strong. His muscled were well defined and the gray hair meant that he knew what he was doing, and Aela wouldn't have it any other way.

"Skjor we can't just start a war with vampires because a few of them wander too close to Whiterun." Aela moved closer to him and placed her hands on his bare chest.

"Well I can't just do nothing, their numbers are growing, it's like they are preparing for something." Skjor had to admit that even sounded a little paranoid to his ears. Aela considered for a moment.

"We should consult the others if it will put your mind to ease," Aela pushed him backwards so that he was leaning against the basin. She leaned into him resting both hands and her head on his toned chest. " and if something is coming it's best to be prepared."

Skjor loved that this woman could make his crazy and paranoid ideas seem rational, while at the same time calming his frayed nerves. He wrapped his arms around the warrior and rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed in contentment.

"Thank you my little wolf." He stroked her back and they enjoyed their seclusion for a while longer before heading inside to wake the other members of the inner circle.

The next morning Ari was woken by the coachman, "Here we are, the world famous Dragon's Bridge. You slept through most of the scenery I figured you wouldn't want to miss this." His voice was high pitched and the first ray of dawn struck her face causing her to become irritated. Squinting through the light Ari saw a Dragons head. Jumping back she tensed waiting for the fiery breath. When it didn't come she saw the mortar in place of scales. She was in awe of the detail, "It looks so real." She meant it as a whisper but the shock was still heard by the coachman.

"Yeah, it it quite impressive. We are going to stop a while to let the horses get some water." Ari was about to argue but she thought better of it. "We will only be here a few minutes, feel free to look around." The coach stopped in front of the mill only a few yards away from the great bridge. Ari walked quickly to the bridge eager to get a closer work at the fine details. The pail pink light of morning added extra light to the scales and structure of the dragons skull. Soaking in every little detail Ari carefully touched the cobbled walls of the bridge. Who crafted this bridge? Why was it here, in the back water of no where?

Ari turned and jumped so that she could sit on top of the wall to devour every detail of the sculpture. Not only had the artist created a perfect replica of a dragon but they had done it twice with one head on each side. Ari's attention shifted back to the dragons eyes that had frightened her earlier. The bright light didn't touch the sockets, giving the statue a haunted and menacing look. Ari could almost swear that the eyes were staring back at her, as if enraged that she would stare for so long. Contented to defy the stone beast she continued to stare. Several of the citizens noticed the beautiful girl who looked like a statue starring down the beast. The guardsman on duty stared at her and marveled he wanted to go and stir her from her trance to have her hopefully stare at him with that burning passion.

Ari felt a presence on the edge of her vision, but couldn't bring herself to look away. A slender Breton man had approached the guardsman to tempt him when he looked at the object of the guards desire. Smirking the man walked to the edge of the bridge not taking his eyes off Ari. Stopping just before the railing he heard Ari call.

"Greetings Lord Sanguine." Ari hadn't broken eye contact with the dragon but still she acknowledged the Demora Prince.

"So this is what passes for your desires now a days, had I known I would have turned to stone long ago." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave his signature smirk. Ari had seen many different forms of the Prince but no matter what form he was in that smirk was always the same.

Ari's emotions were all over the place, had he come to take her back? How had he found her?

"Well, my other hobby almost killed me, and the place that I had called home suddenly kicked me out without any explanation." She met his eyes then, that same smirk still resting on his lips. Even though her own statement hurt her more than it did the daedra she still expected some kind of guilt. She should have known better. Sighing she returned her attention back to the dragon. "I suppose it's too much to ask for one." She was hurt which didn't even register with the cold beast. Still the daedra moved closer to her until he was just out of striking distance.

"You mean to say that you have no idea why I retuned you to the mortal realm? I thought you may have figured that out by now." He was now in her line of vision to the dragon. Ari had no choice but to look at him. He was wearing a black robe with a single iron dagger at his hip. If he needed to defend or even attack she knew that he wouldn't need that dagger. His eyes mocked her. "Why would the daedric lord of passion and desire return a pretty face like yours to the mortal realm?" Ari wasn't in the mood to play a game, "Oh come now my dear you don't even wish to play a game with me?"

Ari hoped that the hurt and betrayal was evident on her face, Sanguine came closer and placed his palm on her cheek. Ari lifted her hands and held his hand there. Sanguine hummed as though he was pleased by something. He pulled his hand free of her grip and grinned at her.

"You're so close, but that fire that spark that was there when you first came to me is gone and may always be. What did I ever do to you to make you extinguish that beautiful sinful fire?"

Ari was shocked when he suddenly disappeared, she had wondered for so long what she had done and now she knew. She was suddenly very tired. Sanguine had truly gone, she felt his absence like the warmth of a loved one during winter. Suddenly Ari realized what Sanguine had meant, she was dead. Not just literally, she had known that for a while, but emotionally. The last desire, true desire that she had had extinguished the last of her fire. It had been missing for so long that she had even forgotten what it was like to want. Her lack of passion lead to depression for centuries she had no appetite so she had begun to waste away. Her frailty couldn't be seen on the outside but she could feel it. She was lighter than air. She had no substance. Trudging back into town Ari wrapped her arms around her fragile frame.

"Everything alright?" The guard asked. Ari felt the concern in his voice. Forcing her seductive smile back onto her broken face she met his eyes with her own.

"It will be I think if I get something to eat, can you help me with that?" All to eager to help the sad looking beauty the hypnotized guard followed his desire to a small ally between the Inn and a house. Taking his hand Ari pulled his fur glove off his hand. Seductively she grinned at the guard. "What is your name?" She lifted his helmet from his head and waited for him to find his words.

"I-I-Idolam, m-ma'am." He was shaking. Ari nodded and grinned at him.

"Idolam dear, you are not to utter a single sound, and you are not to move." In his mind she was being affectionate and his wildest dreams were coming true, he couldn't wait to tell the other guards. Ari lifted his wrist to her mouth and bit down hard. She drained him of most of his blood and waited until his pulse was faint before releasing his hand. His body crashed to the ground. She looked him in the eyes, he was still conscious. "I desire to see more of you," she whispered seductively. "come to the Inn in Solitude tonight at sunset. Don't be late, I would hate to be disappointed." The guard looked deliriously happy. "Tell no one where you are going, and leave now."

Idolam nodded and stumbled off toward the road.

"Mmmh, good. Go, now." Ari hummed pleased with herself, her plan was off to a beautiful start. Ari giggled perhaps he may not even make it to Solitude alive. Oh well, plenty of thralls to choose from in Solitude.

The color had returned to her lips making them as red as a snowberry, her raven black hair caught the gentle breeze coming from the edge of the cliff and seemed to dance with a life of its own. Closing her eyes she focused on the sounds around her savoring the new life force flowing through core. The sun seemed to calm its bracing touch on her skin. For most new bloods staying up this late in the day would be fatal with her ancient blood however, the sun was simply an annoyance. As she neared the coach she was pleased to see that the coachman was ready to go.

"Climb in back and we'll be off!" The coach lurched forward and resumed its rumbling tune over the cobbles in the road. Ari was sure of something then, she was ready to be done with this journey already.


	6. Chapter 6 Of Broken Hearts and Damned

**Chapter 6**

Of Broken Hearts And Damned Dreams

Ari's bones were beginning to creak, the jarring bumps accompanied by the hard wooden seat was enough to make her alabaster skin bruise. If the horrifically painful ride wasn't enough the coachman wouldn't stop talking. His babbling hadn't stoped since they had left Dragon Bridge. They weren't even very noteable observations, 'lovely day don't you think?' for example. His droning had gone on for hours, Ari almost snapped and killed him when the wagon came to a sudden halt. Ari fell over, she was going to spare the simpleton but now.

"Ouch!" Ari popped up and walked to the front of the wagon. She was focused on the coachman, she was visualizing where she was going to place her hands snap his neck when-

"Hand over the valuables and no one gets hurt." A thief wearing elvish armor and a brown hood. An argonian? He puffed out his chest making his shoulders appear broader than they actually were, swinging his arms across his torso letting his elvish dagger catch the suns light. She watched his tongue flick in and out tasting the air, almost smugly.

"Move along before I let my horses run you over." The coachman said bravely, Ari could smell his anxiety. She placed her hand on his shoulder and met the argonian's eye.

"Forgive my friend, I do believe that he meant was," Ari's kind tone shifted to an ominous one,"run away now or," Ari gave the argonian a smirk to rival Lord Sanguines,"face my blade, and die." Ari's voice was low and dangerous, but it also had a hint of excitement to it. She wanted to kill something, if not the coachman then this pathetic thief would do.

"You?" He said amused, "You don't scare me, little girl." Ari jumped over the side of the wagon landing gracefully and without a sound. A little shocked at her sudden movements the argonian tensed raising his dagger above his head. Nonchalantly Ari swiveled her hips forward as though dancing. She arrogantly pulled her steel dagger from it's resting spot on her hip, she didn't have to look at him to know, he had lost his nerve.

"Last chance." She sing-songed. She placed the tip of the dagger on her right index finger, and spun the hilt with her left hand. She studied the dagger as tough she had never seen the blade before giving the air of innocence hoping the argonian would bite. Looking up and meeting his eyes with her own she whispered. "Run." As though he had seen a rabid snow bear the argonian bolted down and off the side of the road into the deep foliage towards Solitude.

Ari considered giving chase and ending the presumptuous thief but he had taken enough of her time already. The coachman was in awe and sang her praises the rest of the way to Solitude.

On the cold docks of Solitude a female argonian sat on the edge of a pier her legs swinging gently off the edge. Her feet would occasionally make contact with the crystal clear blue water and make a satisfying splash. She sighed, bored. Looking over her shoulder she scanned the faces of the surrounding crowd.

"Where is he?" Her voice grated the air, as though she had gargled nails. Turning her attention back to her boots the female argonian lost herself in the cool waters reflective surface. "Hmph." She kicked the water hard causing a large splash, too large. A face emerged and hissed. "AHHHH!" She yelped and kicked the head square on the jaw.

"Ouch! Take it easy sister! It's only me." The male argonian pulled himself easily out of the water and sat next to his fuming sister. His eleven armor clanking as he sat and pulled his soaking hood from his head.

"I don't appreciate that behavior brother. I thought you might be a slaughter fish!" She put her clawed hand on her chest and sighed, "What news do you have for Deeja?" She didn't feel bad for kicking him he had it coming. Jaree-Ra took a minute to nurse his sore jaw before answering his sister.

"I wasn't able to capture the wagon-" He was suddenly smacked upside his head.

"Hist Sniffer!" His sisters disappointment was evident in her voice, "Deeja should have gone, not this hatch-dak!" Deeja tried to stand and walk away but her brother dragged her back down.

"Patience sister I have other news." He spoke smoothly and waited for his sister to sit back down before continuing. "There was a woman on the wagon that drew her blade against me."

"Jaree-Ra lost to a spear polishing nord? Hist sniffer!"

"Wait please, let me speak." Deeja cooled once again and her brother continued "This woman was dark and had glowing red eyes."

"Jaree-Ra thinks this maybe the one the others seek?" Deeja contemplated her brothers find. "This may be of some use, well done brother." She patted him on the shoulder before pushing him hard back into the water. Deeja stood and was half way down the pier before Jaree-Ra surfaced again. He grinned at his sister as she walked away and shook his head, calling after her he said.

"Deeja is welcome!" He floated a while longer the cool water feeling good on his sun scorched scales. His sister would know what to do.

Ari leapt from the coach not waiting for it to come to a complete halt, if she spent one more moment listening to the droning coachman's voice she may just snap and kill him. If there had ever been a valid reason to go on a rampage it was to kill this man, and the time for it was two hours ago. She was long gone when he turned around to thank her for the thirtieth time for saving him back there, he decided that he would go see her later. After all there was only one Inn in town.

Ari glided up the steep hill before the main gates, she had to get out of this sun and soon. When she reached the gates the guard opened the gate and Ari's stomach lurched. The sweet sticky smell of blood was strong in the cities stagnant air, Ari's mouth watered. She had heard many say that Markarth was the city of blood and silver, but it looked like they may have to amend their title. Looking around Ari saw the source of the blood a small pile of headless corpses in a large puddle of coagulated blood, on a stage? The general din of the crowd was loud, almost like a riot. There was a headsman and a decorated soldier on the stage who appeared to be giving a speech.

"These men have been caught draining their victims dry, and so we will end their pitiful existence." The crowd roared, it appeared that she had found the vengeful Thane. "This is only the beginning, we will avenge our stolen kin!" Ari's concern was spot on he still intended for the Dark Brotherhood to continue to assassinate the Volkihar's thrall master. Ari found a spot on the western wall in the shade to lean on. The public executions were not over yet there was still a few men in rags on the stage. She listened to the crimes listed against the men and watched all the heads roll. It was quite incredible the sway this one man had on the crowd. She had seen enough, the sun was setting and the herd was dispersing, she saw a small child run to one of the corpses and pull an amulet from the stub of a neck. When the child walked away Ari saw the little girl crying.

Ari wondered where this child's parents were, its a good thing she guessed that the herd breeds at such a rapid and uncontrolled rate. Especially since they were killing each other off like this.

"New in town?" The gruff voice behind her was suspicious. Ari spun on her heel and faced the man.

"Why yes I am meeting a friend here, had I known what was going on here I may have suggested that we meet in Whiterun." Ari met the man's deep blue eyes. His short blonde hair had a small blonde braid that he tucked behind his ear. His cool blue eyes glared at her.

"Oh really who do you know in this fair city?" He gestured as though urging her to make up a name, any name. "I know all of this cities inhabitants, who has such a fine lady visit him?" The flirt was misplaced and intending to mislead her, but she knew he didn't trust her. Ari couldn't help but notice that he had dodged her statement.

"Well he is actually from Dragon Bridge, a guard named Idolam. He is supposed to be joining me for the Olaf festival." The partial truth made the disagreeable thane soften but only a little bit.

"Well he is a lucky man this boyfriend of yours. I am Erikur Thane of Solitude but you may just call me handsome." The devilish grin was a little misplaced but the advance made Ari grin. She curtsied which seemed odd because she wasn't wearing a gown but it was beautiful and elegant anyway.

"Charmed I am sure," she rose from her curtsy, and grinned. "My name is Ari of Whiterun."

Erikur gave a short bow, "A pleasure."

"My Thane, Lady Elisif is asking for you." A steel clad warrior urged the arrogant Thane to hurry.

Erikur sighed, "Well I suppose this will have to wait." He turned to go and then added "Do try to stay out of trouble wont you kinsman?" Without waiting for an answer he marched off in the direction of the Blue Palace, his gaudy house carl in tow.

Ari shook her head, now that had to be some kind of record, in a town for less than an hour and she had already been singled out by the town perv. Just then a commotion at the gate made Ari turn. Two guard ushered in a broken looking third, that had to be Idolam. Feigning panic and concern Ari waked over to where they placed her thrall.

"What's wrong with him?" Ari asked digging through her pouch for a health potion.

"We don't know, he wont tell us." The guardsmen murmured, "We found him half way up the hill collapsed on the ground." Ari pulled the helmet from her thralls head and lifted the small vial to his lips.

"Drink." She ordered. He downed the small bottle in one swig. Ari grinned, this thrall would do, he proved that he was fast and he had passed the test. "Poor thing, he needs rest, bring him to the Inn and I will care for him."

Deeja was on a mission, she had heard whispers of a clan of vampires looking for a strange woman and that they were paying for any leads. Jaree-Ra followed his sister, the siblings were hoping for a large payout.

The cave was small but had a little door at its entrance, Deeja knocked. A small grey nord woman answered the door. "Mm, Go away," her old voice shook making her sound frail. "Master's not expecting any guests, especially not a pair of leather backs." The frail woman sized up the pair as if disturbed that she had to speak to them at all.

Deeja huffed and almost smacked the old woman but Jaree-Ra stepped forward grabbing his sisters arm. "We apologize for the intrusion ma'am our sincerest apologies we meant no harm, we think we have found what your master is searching for." For added measure Jaree-Ra bowed low. Using his tail he slapped his sisters back hard forcing her to bend over as well.

The woman observed the two for a while, and finally said, "Murgie doesn't trust you, try anything and she will end you, even if you are politest argonians." She stared at the twins expectantly. Her broken speech seemed odd to Deeja, this wasn't even her language and yet she still spoke it better than the old maid.

"Understood Ma'am." Jaree-Ra murmured and Deeja nodded. The old woman opened the door and stepped out of the way allowing the argonians in. The entrance was small allowing just enough room for one person to pass at a time further in the cave however the path opened up and the old woman walked ahead escorting the pair deeper into the bowels of the cave. As they passed a few open doors they could hear the hissing and growling of the caves occupants. Shadows shifted and dark beings emerged to form behind Deeja and her brother. Jaree-Ra moved closer to his sister genuinely frightened of the glowing red eyes behind him.

"Ouch! You stepped on my tai-" Deeja began to protest but she was interrupted by the old woman.

"Hold your tongue, we are almost in the presence of my master, are you prepared. He will not talk very kindly to strangers wasting his time." She slowed and paused just outside the door. Turning to the Deeja, and Jaree-Ra and waited for an answer. Deeja cleared her throat and straightened up.

"We are ready, proceed." The woman turned and opened the door and walked to the head of the large dinning room? There were corpses all over the place, some fresher than others and some that looked like they had been laying there for centuries. The smell that permeated the room was foul, it was death. A dark fog hung low over the ground and made Jaree-Ra's scales puff out. He was trying to look larger than he actually was to show that he wasn't afraid, he was terrified. The siblings closed their folds in their noses to block off the worst of the stench but it only helped a little. The large room was circular with a sarcophagus every few feet. In the center of the room sitting on a large pile of rocks sat a ancient looking male nord.

With his tired expression it looked like he had crawled out of one of the ancient coffins and had been waiting like that for hundreds of years. His dull red hair, was in direct contrast of his deep red armor. His expression was fierce, he was waiting for the servant to explain the foul looking prey in his presence.

"Apologies Master," The old woman bowed low. "Leather backs think em' know what you seek, told me that can even tell Master where it is."

She stayed low in her bow even the argonians could hear her old and creaking bones. The ancient man turned his gaze to meet Jaree-Ra's which unsettled the week argonian man.

"Very well thrall, you have my attention. Bring them to me." His deep nordic voice seemed to soothe the old woman and she bowed even lower.

"Oh Master, thank Master!" The old woman turned then and grabbed the argoninans and threw them at the ground before her lords feet. She waited at the back of the hall to see what her Master would decide.

Deeja landed on her knees and her palms, while her brother landed on his back. She looked up at the Nord. The ancient look to him wasn't as apparent up close, in fact he was rather ordinary looking, except for those eyes.

"So you know what it is that I seek?" He said amused, his right hand found his red beard on his face and began to stroke it. "Please, do enlighten me."

"I-It's not a what, b-but rather a who." Jaree-Ra's voice betrayed him. He had flipped over and was now on his hands and knees, he didn't dare rise to his feet for fear of insulting the powerful man. The nord man leaned back impressed at the knowledge that the argonian scum seemed to possess.

"Is that so, please, do tell me more." The nord listened very carefully to the argonians story. Occasionally he would stoke his beard as though he were deep in thought. When Jaree-Ra finished speaking the nord laughed."Hmm so let's see if I got this all right. You're a pathetic thief, and you let some little nord female scare you and so you automatically assumed that this was valuable information to me. Why?" He let the silence fall in the hall and Deeja's hart stopped, they shouldn't have come.

"Her eyes-" Jaree-Ra whimpered.

"Mean nothing to me. Why would I care about one milk drinking nord who may or may not be a vampire. Did she show you any other vampire traits? You even said that she was out in broad daylight, did she look in pain to you? You have waisted my time, if you came here searching for a reward then you will get one." The ancient nord paused and gave a wicked grin to the argonians, he leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees getting a few inches away from their faces.

"W-we will?" Deeja said fearfully confused.

"Why yes my little spear polisher." He stood and walked over to his thrall. Deeja's stomach bottomed out. "Bravery like yours must be rewarded." He looked whispered to his thrall so that the argonians couldn't hear him. "Give the male to the others, make sure he is drained completely."

"What about the female?" The old woman asked glancing at Deeja and then back to her master.

"See that she finds her way to my quarters," He looked back at Deeja then and spoke loud enough for her to hear."I always wanted my very own Lusty Argonian Maid."

Deeja shrieked as she was pulled away from her brother and dragged down some unknown hall, she could hear her brothers agonizing screams as the feast began on her brothers blood.

"Lord Orthjolf," A small Breton vampire addressed the ancient nord. "Will we pursue the lead that the argonians gave us?"

Orthjolf sighed, "It's the only lead we have, and Solitude would be the perfect place to search except for the fact that we keep losing all of our scouts to the executioners block." He stroked his beard, what choice did they have? "Assemble a small team and leave quickly if she is there tonight maybe our only chance to find her."

Ari had been sitting in her newly rented room at the Winking Skeever tending to her weak thrall for a few hours now. The idiot really had run the whole way without stopping once. She had commanded him to sleep, and she would occasionally wake him to feed him another health potion. He would be strong again by morning.

Ari hated nights like this the most, she never had to sleep but she missed the idea of it. True she slept every now and again but the truth was she didn't ever need it, and she missed dreaming above all else. Since she had turned she had only had one dream, a sweet dream that only ever served to make Ari more bitter than she already was. So instead she decided to recall fonder memories. Closing her eyes it was almost like she was there two thousand years ago.

The ball room was elegant and the candles cast alluring shadows across the grand hall. The large herd that was gathered there was dressed in large colorful gowns of different shapes and colors. Ari could remember giggling at the gowns, it made the herd look like plump sheep prime to be sheared. She was twirled around the ballroom by various suitors so many times that she became lost in the sea of colors.

In this moment Ari was truly alive she giggled and teased her many admirers. In the middle of her frolicking she remembers the herd parting for the crown prince. She bowed to his grace but was pulled up by the soft pull of his fingers on her chin. He was so deliciously warm that she almost wanted to purr.

"You never have to bow to me Lady Aribella. I would consider it a tremendous honor if you would share the next dance with me." His deep green eyes shone with sincerity. Her stomach tickled like a dozen luna moths were struggling to get free. His perfect face made Ari want to sing and to never leave his side.

Standing straight never looking away from his beautiful eyes she said, "The honor would be mine, Lord Harkon."

Ari was viciously yanked from her memories with a fit of coughing from her thrall. Walking over to the side of the bed she ordered him to wake up and drink another potion. She fed him some of the venison and goat cheese on the table and laid him back down to sleep. Sighing she let her memories claim her again.

The world slipped away as Harkon twirled Aribella around the dance floor, they were the only ones dancing. It was a beautiful spectacle to watch and other members of the herd were enthralled watching the most beautiful people in the room spinning in perfect synchronized circles. Ari hadn't been so enthralled by a mortal before not even while she was human, it was fate she knew that she was turned so that she could meet this perfect man. Ari was deliriously happy and she began to giggle. Harkon could see her joy and laughed along with her.

Puzzled Ari knit her brows together she was using a wet cloth on her thralls forehead why couldn't she remember that sound? She thought long and hard trying to recall the beautiful lofty sound that came from the Lord's chest. After sitting a while she became deeply sad, she had forgotten the most beautiful sound in all of Nirn and she would never know it again. Placing her arms around her stomach Ari felt truly sick, she had sworn that she wouldn't forget it but here she was. She shook her head and grew angry with herself no sense in longing for something that she can never have. Harkon was dead, there was no going back. Her lifeless heart throbbed a dull deep ache. She had a brief thought of him waiting at the gates of Sovngarde for her. Ari almost weeped out loud. She caught herself, and said "Get a grip you idiot." he wasn't hers to mourn, thanks to that traitorous bitch Valerica. May she rot in Coldharbour! Ari thought bitterly.

The first time Ari met Valerica they were fast friends, they got along like you would expect two sisters. They did everything together. Valerica always secretly hated Aribella however, because she was the fairer of the two. Ari was always getting more attention than her mortal companion. They had been friends for years when Ari the girls met their futures. Valerica was the daughter of the Jarl of Markarth and was given an invitation to the royal ball. She begrudgingly invited Aribella to attend the ball as her escort. The ball was in honor of prince Rian a conquering hero returning from the great wars. They met at the ball and were engaged shortly there after. He was truly in love with Valerica, but she was not quite satisfied. Arabella's eyes were elsewhere on the dark and broody prince Harkon. Valerica was so proud of her new title, of princess. For months she rubbed it in Ari's face, she didn't mind though she was just happy for her friend.

At the ball that was the celebration of their wedding Valerica watched her friend closely and noticed that she was deeply attached to Lord Harkon, and worse that he was interested in her too. The newest queens darkest secret was that she desired Lord Harkon over her own husband or rather she thought she did. Valerica followed Aribella everywhere jealously spying on her friend.

One night Valerica watched Aribella feed on a palace guard. It was everything and more that Valerica would need to ruin her inferiors chance at marrying into royalty. Valerica reported Aribella's cannibalistic nature to her husband who ordered her death.

Ari remembered fleeing in terror that night, and the look of horror on Harkon's face as the guard read the charges listed against her. She sprinted down the corridor and out the front gates, she had one protector a member of the gentry, Rargal. He snuck her out of the castle that night, if he hadn't helped her she wouldn't be here now. Ari stayed in town for a while planning on trying to mend things with Valerica when the worst news she had ever received trickled down to the lower cities poor. Harkon was dead, he was executed because of his alliance with the Vampire known as Aribella. Ari watched the funeral from a distance and watched the cold pretending bitch and her husband throw themselves at the casket. The rage that coated Ari's bitter heart enflamed and grew to consume her entire existence. Her once soft beating heart that fluttered for her love grew poisoned by her hate. She watched the casket enter the cold royal tomb, and as the great iron door clanged shut her poisoned heart beat its last and stopped forever. Ari sobbed for weeks at the loss of her prince. He was dead because of her, and she would never forgive Valerica for what she had done.

Ari's hatred for Valerica grew, how could she do this why would she do this? She planned her revenge for a solid year, and was about to exact it when the kingdom began its celebrations, a daughter was born! Princess Serana. Ari lost her nerve and decided to let old age claim her once bond sister. That didn't pan out quite according to plan. Ari left Skyrim and traveled all of Nirn searching for a distraction. She fought in war after war. After the Oblivion crisis she found herself in Cyrodiil for a while. Life in Cyrodiil really couldn't even be considered that. She spent most days drunk trying to dull her ever aching heart. That's how Sanguine found her. She didn't know it was him but his charming smirk and strange brew made her forget her troubles for a while.

"I sense a dark hatred in that lovely heart of yours." He observed once his companion was soaked in booze.

"Yes," Ari confessed and told him all of her dark secrets. "It can't be helped though. The one who wronged me is dead."

The funny looking imperial hummed a little giggle, "Mmmh are you quite sure of that Aribella?" Ari was too drunk, had this stranger just used her full name? "I do believe that there is more than one way to avoid death, your old friend chose to engage with a certain Lord of Domination in a sinfully intimate act I think to avoid the abyss." The glee on the imperials face un nerved Ari. Even though she was drunk she still didn't believe him there was no way Valerica would become a daughter of Coldharbour.

"Who are you?" Ari's speech was slurred. Sanguine laughed and patted Ari on the back.

"I tell you that you're enemy is alive and a you have questions about who I am?" He clicked is tongue at her and shook his finger as if scolding her.

"What do you want?" Ari scowled at the brazen stranger.

"For you to receive your darkest desire. I have watched you for a few centuries ever since you gave up on that beautiful plan of revenge you had worked on. It's been killing me I need the climax to your story, just as much, if not more than you."

Ari pondered for a moment, "Just like that you will give me the desire of my heart?" That was the fist time that she would see his infamous smirk. "That's mighty generous of you."

He hummed, "Hmmm of course I would expect payment in return."

Ari didn't even hesitate before boldly saying, "Anything."

"Yes I thought you might say that." In an instant Ari was whisked from the bar, that was the last time her feet actually touched Nirn for two centuries.

Ari had taken up residence on a wooden chair by the door of her room, spinning a ring in her finger tips, as she often did when deep in thought. The ring was ornate not something you would expect and expert thief and assassin to wear but maybe that of a queen. Ari's trance like look faded as she truly looked at the ring for the first time in centuries. The golden ring was blessed by a priest of Mara, as a wedding band. The flawless diamonds made a halo for the center jewel, an exquisite sapphire. The ring was Valerica's, or it was before Ari sent the wench to Coldharbour. Ari grinned and sat back in her chair resting her head on the wall behind her, she re-lived the experience again and again until the sun peeked into the stain glass window of her room.

Authors notes

So what do you think so far? Please let me know in the comments box below. The next chapter we are going to se Harkon in the castle! I am excited! Sorry this one was so long I just couldn't find a decent place to end it. Thanks again


	7. Chapter 7 Terrible Travel Companions

**Authors Note** : _This chapter has some fairly graphic content as well as come content that may not be appropriate for younger readers. Namely a little bit of smut and strong language I had to cut a lot of it out to keep it in the PG-14 ball park. Thank you_!

 **Chapter 7**

 **Terrible Travel Companions**

The cool tomb like halls of Castle Volkihar hadn't had a visitor for centuries most of the castles inhabitants kept to the main hall, except one. In his quiet moments when his mind took him to visions that he didn't wish to see Lord Harkon would wander the halls viewing portraits and paintings of the past. His past. It wasn't often he would travel the haunted halls, every time he would wind up in the west wing. The cobwebs coated every portrait, that didn't matter though he could see the faces clearly.

He would always find the portrait of his brother first. The oil paint wasn't a true likeness in fact the painting looked more like Harkon himself. The brothers had been close and unless you saw them next to each other you may not see the difference. Looking at the portrait Harkon wondered, had his brothers eyes actually been that shade of blue. Wandering through the hall he wouldn't actually look at the paintings he would just let them capture his attention. His favorite painting was of a ballroom, it looked so lively. He could remember every detail even the way her raven hair caught the flickering lights of the torches.

Closing his eyes he could see her then, she was so alive there was no way anyone would have ever known what she was. To him, she was light and joy. He had been leaning against the wall for most of the night just watching her. He was content to let her have her fun but she kept glancing at him. She would bite her velvet red lips and glance sideways at him as if daring him to leave the safety of his wall.

"You know that she wont stop teasing you until you go out there." Rargal took up residence next to his life long friend on the wall. The guards looked warily at the man, but Harkon waived them away. Rargal was known to be the most eccentric court member, he had many lovers this past week alone. Not that it truly bothered Harkon. Rargal was a good man and a loyal friend no mater his social standing. "Tell me how did you not run to her the first glance she gave you?" Harkon looked at his friend then, Rargal was lustily looking after the young maid. Harkon wanted to hit the braggart over his head for looking at his lady like that. Well she wasn't his, not yet any way. "If she looked at me like that-"

"Well she isn't looking at you is she?" Harkon smirked as his friend looked at him as though he had been wounded by his words. Harkon placed a hand on Rargal shoulder and looked back at the Lady, she had been watching the exchange closely not paying attention to her dance partner at all. She would look around his head and through the crowd, when she saw Harkon leave the wall she let her head fall back as her beautiful laughter filled the ball room with light. As Harkon worked his way through the crowd couples moved to the side and bowed making a direct path to the young lady in the center of the room. The suitor that was dancing with her was hardly worthy of her attention and he knew it. He was trying to make up for it by twirling her faster and faster. To his relief it seemed to work, because she seemed to laugh. He was unaware of the prince until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped quickly to the side Harkon grinned as the little imp of a man bowed low.

The lady gave a deep and beautiful bow in a beautiful cream gown the gems around her neck twinkled in the ballrooms golden light. The very act though beautiful seemed bizarre to him. Many had bowed before him but this lovely lady, had no reason to bow before anyone, not even himself.

"You never have to bow to me Lady Aribella," He lifted her head by placing his fingers under her chin. Her full red lips was what he saw first. They were even more tempting up close. "Will you honor me with a dance?" The same teasing look she had given him from across the floor handn't left her eyes and hopefully it never would.

"The honor would be mine." She stood and held out her arms and he swept her away and around the ball room. As they moved across the floor the crowd cleared a large circle to watch them. He was never more happy than at that moment, not even at the birth of his own daughter. Not that he wasn't pleased at her christening but it just didn't feel quite right as though it had only been half done. Harkon shook his head, trying to regain the sweet memory. It was too late, the peace of his past spoiled by his poisonous family.

The last portrait only seemed to mimic his thoughts, there sat the king and queen, and their beautiful child. The queen seemed happy, it wasn't an accurate likeness the queen was never happy. With the death of her true husband she had become bitter. He had married her out of duty, everything out of duty. He hoped Aribella would understand. He looked back on that night they had finished dancing and he had shown her to the grand hall where they could talk freely.

She hummed happily as she looked out the window into the cool dark night,

"Thank you, Lord Harkon I have never had a finer time in a ball room."

"Oh I find that hard to believe, the music wasn't even in tune." He grinned and turned to face her.

Aribella laughed again, it made his heart want to leap free from his chest so that he could give it to her. It belonged to her.

"Aribella-" He was beaming, "I would like to court you, would you accept me?" Aribela's face had fallen her usual mischievous smile was replaced with tears? She had turned her head from him then to hide her beautiful face. He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face so that he could see her. "Have I offended-"

"Harkon," She had finally found his eyes. "Yes." She said airily. "I will always accept you." She placed her hands on his chest and he lowered his head to capture her lips with his. He could still feel her soft lips on his even now alone in his prison like castle. He touched his lips hoping to hold her there for a while longer.

"Lady Aribella?" A guard had shattered their perfect moment.

She broke the kiss and glared at the five guardsmen before her. "Yes?"

"In the name of his Majesty King Rian you are under arrest for impersonation of a member of the royal court, murder, and cannibalism. You are to be arrested and to await your sentencing in the royal dungeons." The guard pulled out a scroll and handed it to Harkon.

"Just what are you accusing her of being?" Harkon was in disbelief surely this was a grave mistake, Aribella was the purest soul he knew.

"She is a vampire my lord." The guard lifted his hands as if to say that he was just the messenger. "Come with us my lady, and don't cause any more troub-" The guard looked where she had been but before his very eyes she had vanished.

"Spread out and look for her, she couldn't have gotten far!" It had all happened so fast Harkon ran to the ball room yelling for his brother.

"Rian you must stop this! There has to be some mistake!" He stood before his brother and his new queen who was crying into his shoulder.

"There is no mistake brother, Aribella is a vampire, Valerica watched her drink from a member of the gentry this very night." He patted his queen on her back trying to console her.

"It is true Lord Harkon, I could hardly believe my own eyes-"

"Maybe you saw another-" Harkon tried to dissuade her.

"She was my best friend!" Valerica yelled at Harkon. He paused his resolve broken.

"Do not feel ashamed brother for she deceived many." Valerica colapsed back on her kings shoulder and continued to weep, she turned her head into his shoulder to hide her wicked smile. It was only a week later that the king died in his sleep, and a few hours after that that Harkon proposed to Valerica. Aribella was never found but he hoped that she might return one day to him. He waited for ten long years and still she never came. He would send carriers out with letters for her, but she didn't want to be found. He was approached one day by a priest of Molag-Bal who promised him eternal life for one thousand innocent lives. Harkon agreed. Anything to see Aribella again. Nothing could happen he knew, he was a married man, and he had a child but he had to let her know. He never hated her, he would never hate her. After the sacrifice he moved his family to an island just north of Solitude and when Serana came of age he sacrificed her to the Lord of Domination as well.

After a century of waiting Harkon grew tired of his confinement to his stoney prison. He could never go very far in search of Aribella because of the sun. He let his rage shift to the sun and that is when he discovered the prophecy. His fixation on the scrolls cost him his wife, who turned his daughter against him. He searched for them but he hadn't found them, not for almost two thousand years. Was this his punishment from the devines? Had they delayed him this long as a punishment for all the innocent lives he had sacrificed? His alter to Lord Molag-Bal had a well worn grooves in the floor from where his knees had been placed every day for hundreds of years. The once gray stone now an ashen red from the blood of his countless sacrifices to the daedric prince.

Harkon wandered back to the main hall he was surprised. Standing in the center of the hall was a guard, the color of his armor suggesting that he was from Solitude. The lesser vampires of Harkons court were buzzing, whispers of speculation. Obviously Harkon hadn't missed anything.

"Ah, Lord Harkon." Feran Sadri, Harkon's steward addressed him with a bow. "This guardsman has a message but refuses to speak with anyone except the Lord of the Castle." Harkon nodded and assumed his place at the head table and sat on his throne. He rested his chin on the back of his hand. The court waited, Harkon nodded at Feran.

Feran walked over to the dazed guard, and pushed him to the main table.

"I am Harkon, Lord of this castle, who are you?" Harkons leer was usually enough to scare any mortal witless but those under a vampires seductive powers have no true emotions of their own.

"My name is Idolam sir." his manners were polite as though he were reading off a script.

"I have come to understand that you have a message for me." Harkon waived his hand expecting the thrall to speak.

"Well the message is not for you-" Harkon raised his eyebrow. His grin made the court fall silent.

"If not for me then who?" Harkon's gin widened.

"The message is for Rargal the Trall Master of this castle." Idolam's face was blank, and his voice was flat. "I am to get your permission to speak with him."

Harkon considered for a moment, you could hear a pin drop. This was the most compelling thing to happen in this castle since Valerica and Serana left.

"And, if I were to deny your request?" Harkon sat forward in his chair. The thrall pulled a steel dagger from his belt line and placed it against his neck. Harkon nodded "I see, Feran fetch Rargal." The thrall didn't drop his blade. "You have my blessing to speak with Rargal but I have questions for you first." The thrall stayed put but didn't reply to Harkon. "Who is your master?"

The thrall didn't answer he only pressed harder on the blade.

"Have you been compelled not to speak?" Harkon leaned forward out of his chair message or no message he would kill this thrall if he had too.

"No," the thrall seemed confused then, "I don't think so." Idolam put his hand to his head as if he were in a lot of pain.

"Where are you from?" Harkon continued. It was obvious a block had been placed he just needed to get around it.

"I-I was born in Dragon Bridge. I am a guard there." Harkon grinned it was working.

"Good can you remember which town you were in last?" Rargal came in and watched the exchange.

"S-" The thrall choked as his hand involuntarily pressed the blade in just barely breaking the skin on his neck. "Sorry I cant answer that." Idolam relaxed when Harkon didn't press the issue.

"Rargal come closer this man has a message for you." Harkon beckoned the thrall master closer. Harkon blamed Rargal for the loss of Aribella on that night long ago. If Aribella had been captured maybe he could have spoken with her that one last time. He was also grateful if she had been captured she would have died long ago. Rargal came to the edge of the table and waited.

"This is Rargal, now share your message." Harkon ordered. Idolam walked closer to the thrall master. The thrall using his free hand put his hand on the side of Rargal's head. Rargal pushed the thrall backwards and the thrall landed on his back.

"Idolam is not to harm anyone, Idolam is to check for the mark behind the thrall masters ear to confirm his identity." Miraculously the blade was still in place on Idolam's neck, the other hand was in the air offering apologies.

Rargal approached the thrall and knelt he turned his head showing him the left side of his neck just below his ear. A bite mark was evident, Rargal had never even told Harkon about it. There was only one person in existence who knew he had it the woman who gave him the scar.

"I am to tell you to hide, the Dark Brotherhood has a contract out for your soul. I am also to tell you that it is not safe in Solitude fifteen of your kind were executed yesterday." Having delivered his message the steel dagger continued its journey and Idolam's blood sprayed across Rargals face before puddling on the floor at his feet.

"A man of few words, I like him." Rargal hadn't noticed but somehow Harkon was now only a foot behind him , the lord of the castle placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Do you know who sent him." Harkon lifted his hand and Rargal stood turning to face his lord and nodded.

"It was her, Lady Aribella." Harkon turned and made his way back to his seat. She was alive! After all this time! She obviously knew where he was why had she not come sooner? Why all the secrets? He found his seat and fell in it. Harkon's mind flew to the worst answers possible. "My lord?"

Harkon snapped out of it to see Rargal waiting for an answer. "Find her Rargal, bring her home." Rargal nodded and bowed, and headed to the main doors and vanished into thin air.

Ari had been enjoying herself at the party, she drank more than her share of the spiced wine but what did it matter. When her thrall completed his task she felt it like a light going out in her mind. She sighed, he was the best thrall she had had in over a century, oh well. She and Rargal were at last, even. She was feeling light for the first time in centuries.

"Ah here you are!" Ari had spent most of the evening at the college waiting for the ceremony to begin trying to avoid too much attention. She sighed and turned to face the arrogant Thane. "I was beginning to think you had skipped town." Erikur was wearing very fine red robes, and a two very expensive looking gold chains. Ari couldn't help but notice that one of the chains was an amulet of Mara. It went against the very fiber of her being but she held her smirk back.

"Oh no my Thane I wouldn't miss the festival for anything!" She said this with a high tone which made her sound innocent and vapid.

"Or seeing me I hope." His eyes held so much lust Ari wondered if it was even humanly possible. Ari blushed and took a few steps closer to him until she was deep in his personal space.

"And... if I were? What would you do about it?" Her smirk was back twisting her lips into a seductive smile.

"Nothing I am sure that would make your boyfriend very happy." He was shocked no girl had ever gotten this close to him before. Willingly and without a large sum of gold. He was going to make the best of it though he put his hand on her cheek. She hummed a little laugh, and rewarded him by grabbing his hip and dragging him closer. She was shorter than him by maybe a half foot. She bit her lip and with her free hand pulled down on his neck bringing him within kissing distance.

"What boyfriend?" He kissed her then many of the towns people watched and the children laughed. Erikur broke the kiss first.

"But you said-" Erikur seemed at war with himself he wanted to cave and take her right then but he was confused.

"No," Ari pulled her face away from his "You said." Erikur looked back on it and grinned.

"So I did." Erikur kissed her again and led her to the viewing platform for the burning of the Olaf Effigy. She was grateful that the Thane was busy speaking with members of his community to pay too much attention to her. Her arm was looped through his while they sat next to each other. Ari watched as a older man walked into the middle of the small area and said some boring words about the king he didn't even know.

The real Olaf was a love struck fool no different than the idiot on her arm now. His name wasn't even Olaf, it was Rian. She enjoyed the thought of the bastard burning for his crimes not against humanity but against her. Ari knew that she was no better than him, in fact she was a few centuries older than him her body count was probably higher. She smirked, she had something on him at least. The lore from this particular legend was vague at best, in fact one of the tales even suggested that the king himself was a dragon. Ari grinned that part was almost right, if the lore said he was married to a dragon that would have been a little more accurate. The lore also said he betrayed his people, for fame. The lore should have read for his queen. Rian sacrificed all of those warriors to Molag-Bal for eternal life with his love. He was a fool.

Ari grinned, that was his biggest failure. His queen didn't even love him she lusted after his brother, and in the end she betrayed him. Ari had found Valerica in some gods awful place called the soul cairn. They had fought long and hard but in the end Ari's rage burned hotter than Valerica's. She beheaded her and placed her head on a spike. Ari fiddled with the chain around her neck, that housed the gaudy ring. The ring was a reminder of the castle to the north west, and what she had taken from the king there. It was the reason that she was in hiding, if she was ever captured she was sure she would face certain death.

The crowd raised their flagons to the burning dummy and were chanting, "Death to false kings!" Ari had heard about the man who claimed to be the new high king of Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak. Other than that she paid little attention to politics, war was boring and kingdoms rose and fall eventually. Nothing mattered, but a death to a false king now that she could toast. She joined in.

"Your hair is quite beautiful in this light my dear." Erikur had finally turned his attention to her. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear so it was out of her face.

"Thank you my Thane." Ari grinned.

Erikur nodded, "Say what do you say we get out of here to a place more quiet so we can," his pause was intentional, and suggestive "talk?" He lifted an eyebrow and waited for her to reply.

"Why, I thought you would never ask." Ari stood and sauntered back to the colleges main terrace, she could feel his lustful eyes on her back. Erikur was once again shocked, this was so easy he almost couldn't believe it. He wasn't about to let the opportunity go to waste though. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"This way my pet," he pulled her to his large house. "my place is closer." Ari let him lead and coyly she said.

"Why? Are you in a hurry or something?" Ari giggled as he began to run to his door. He threw the door open and before Ari knew it found his lips on hers again with her back against the door. He was grunting like a hoarker, as he pulled his robes off to expose his chest to Ari. He had a thick chest full of golden hair, just enough to cover up the fact that he had little to no muscle definition. He was a milk drinker if ever Ari had seen one. Ari put her hands in it pulling at the tight curls making Erikur moan and slowly let her hands wander lower. She was just about to hit the good part when she slipped under her arms and ran up the stairs.

"You tease!" He was thrilled with her, he ripped the rest of his clothes off and ran after her up the stairs. No one had ever been able to tease him like this, if she wanted to play games then he would play. "Ari?" He sang "come out come out where ever you are." Erikur came to the first door his stewards room, no luck. The second room the alchemy room, he could envision it now taking her on the strange table with candles all around. He hummed and swung the door open "Gotcha!" He looked around the room, no luck. Ari giggled down the hallway, at how cute he was.

Erikur came to the last room, his room, and there she was. She was lying on his bed he frowned with her armor still on.

"I hope you didn't mind me picking this room it has the biggest bed." She sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed, curving her finger beckoning him to come closer. "I see you managed to loose that handsome robe of yours." She hummed "Pity." He pulled her face close to his and kissed her passionately. Ari grinned and moaned softly, she grabbed him by the neck and flipped him onto the bed.

"I like a girl with spunk." Erikur caught his breath as Ari kissed the exposed flesh on his stomach where his rib cage came together. Ari could feel his heart rate start to speed up.

"Well then you are going to love me." Ari continued to kiss and lick lower and lower until his heart was pumping as fast as it possibly could. His heart was like a battering ram against his rib cage. Erikur could have sworn that his heart was bruised. "Lets make this a little more interesting." Ari pulled the leather straps out from under the mattress.

Erikur moaned, "Oh you are going to be the death of me." Ari grabbed his right hand held it to the bed post and ran the leather around it gently at first and then she crossed the strands and violently pulled them apart. "Mmmh, you little mi-"

Ari put a finger to his lips, "Shhhhh," Ari's eyes were commanding "I'm in charge now. Is that understood?" Ari purred as she tied his left hand tightly to the second bed post.

Erikur considered for a moment, he Erikur Thane of Solitude some woman's bitch? Brings a whole new meaning to milk drinker. What the hell, "Yes, Mistress." Erikur placed his head back against his pillow in pure ecstasy, the sheer sinful pleasure of bending to another's dark will.

Ari let a dark and demeaning laugh escape her lips. She had him right where she wanted him, all that was left to do was take the last of his dignity from him. Kissing lower and lower she dug her nails into his skin leaving dark red lines down to his navel. Ari kissed just above his loin cloth.

"Oh mistress, please!" Erikur begged.

Ari chuckled again, "Mmh," Ari hummed as though she had just bitten into a particularly delicious sweet roll. "I like it when you beg, do it again. Do you even know what I am?." Ari's eyes were glowing red. Erikur really looked at her then.

"You are my mistress, the owner of my s-" Ari gave him a wicked grin and it hit Erikur hard and fast. What had he done? He tried to scream but Ari ripped his throat open with her fangs, she gulped greedily, and drained the Thane dry. Ari felt his heart stop before she pulled her fangs from his cold neck. Grinning she untied he corpses hands and placed them by his sides and pulled the soft comforter over the body. Rather like she was tucking a child in bed after a long hard day. Walking out the door Ari nearly tripped over the gaudy housecarl waiting on the steps. "Oh, s-sorry-"

"It's alright, I have spent many nights out here, some times until dawn. To be honest I am surprised with how attached you to were that you are out here so soon." The Altmer jumped up from the stairs and looked at Ari. His black hood covering most of his face.

"Yes well I'm afraid we were a little too hot, he burned out on me so fast. He is asleep now, I was hoping to sneak away unseen." Ari laughed.

"Well you have nothing to fear from me, I will tell no one." The elf grinned.

"Thank you." Ari said side stepping the Altmer.

"Melaran." Ari looked at him confused, "Oh it's my name, Melaran."

"Well thank you, Melaran. Good night." Ari walked away and he watched after her until she was out of sight.

"Damn, if Erikur isn't the luckiest bastard I know." The high elf walked inside and up the stairs to check on the no doubt sleep drunk Thane. His trousers were on the stairs and his expensive robe was draped over the kitchen table soaked with spiced wine. He peeked his head in the Thanes room to make sure that he was there but the maid had spoken true. She had even tucked the fetcher in. He sighed he would probably hear about his lords conquest in the morning and went to his room for a good nights sleep.

Ari rounded the corner, there was still a great deal of the herd out on the streets, drunkenly making their way home from the festival, and luckily a few of the stalls were open for business. She would buy some provisions and hit the road, when the Thanes body is discovered the contract would be called off for Rargal. Crisis averted Ari grinned, if anything Rargal owed her one now.

Rargal landed about a hundred yards from the base of the ramp into the city, he looked around making sure that no one had seen him. When he stepped forward he saw a coachman feeding a team of horses.

"Excuse me sir." Rargal called to the coachman.

"Aye?" The coachman turned to face him terror dawning on his face. Rargal like most half breed vampires had a deformed an monstrous mouth and nose which made him look more like a skeleton than a human. "Va-"

"Uh-uh, not so fast I just want to talk." Rargal cast a calming spell on the coachman and he became vacant as though he were a million miles away.

"I'm looking for a nord woman named Aribella." Rargal crossed his arms over his chest as though he was bracing himself to be disappointed. His dark brown hair looked almost black in the moonlight. He enjoyed his appearance it was easier to hide in the shadows this way, and easier to snatch prey. The herd to him was mind numbingly stupid, it was a miracle they hadn't killed themselves off long ago. He had even begged Harkon to take a larger roll in current events many times through the centuries but all that Harkon ever said was 'In due time'. It was why he hated outings like this, he hated what had become of his world.

"I don't know anyone named Aribella," Rargal sighed, he had called it. "but I brought a lovely young nord to town yesterday she called herself Ari. Saved my life-"

"What did she look like?" Rargal couldn't believe it, she was here!

"About this tall," he motioned how tall with his hands. "Beautiful black hair-"

"Her eyes?" Rargal grabbed the little man and pinned him against the coach.

"I-I can't remember." The coachman looked truly saddened at the loss.

"Hey." Rargal caught and held the coachman gaze, "Forget about Ari, she never existed. You came to Solitude for some spiced wine and a change of scenery. Go back home, and leave now." Rargal dropped the little man and before he was half way up the slope he heard the coach rattling down the road. When Rargal reached the gate the guard hesitated before opening it.

"Out a bit late arn't you kinsman?" The guard placed his hand on the hilt of his iron blade. Rargal cast another calming spell over the guard.

"Coachman took the long road." He said nonchalantly.

"Ah." The guard swung the iron gate open and let Rargal in. "Stay out of trouble kinsman."

Rargal was surprised with how many members of the herd were still out. With how many cattle he had been taking a curfew had been placed weeks ago, but tonight. Even the guards seemed to be deep in their cups. He kept his distance from the herd checking down every ally he moved slowly. Obviously Aribella wasn't afraid of the herd she would probably even be standing among them, blending in that was how she had stayed hidden for thousands of years. He wondered if she had even changed at all, or if she would even recognize him. He found his way into the main square he scanned the faces of the crowd until he caught a glimpse of raven hair. The woman was laughing and handing gold over to a merchant for a small burlap sac. He hadn't seen her face yet but he was sure, her laugh was the same. She turned and he gaped, aside from the dirt on her porcelain face she hadn't changed.

"Aribella-" Rargal gasped. Ari's eyes suddenly focused on Rargal and a flicker of the sweetest sadness darted across her face. Ari gave Rargal her winning smirk and just as quickly was gone running through the herd toward the bridge. Rargal gave chase. Ari ducked into the hallway that led to the exit under the grand archway. Rargal called out again for her, "Aribella please!"

Ari turned and shouted at him, "I told you not to come! Why did you come!" She reached the stairs and halted.

"It's her, Lady Aribella!" A small Breton vampire and six others were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Ari drew her dagger and stabbed the weakling vampire in the heart and slashed the next ones throat before Rargal grabbed her arm and she turned on him to fight him off. The thrall master pulled her close and caught her hand that was wielding the dagger. It just barely pierced the skin on his neck when he teleported. Ari head butted Rargal and he was so stunned that he let her go. Using the embrace of shadows she vanished but he didn't let go of her hand.

Ari looked around they were suddenly in the grand hall, no. This couldn't be. She had run for centuries now to only be brought back now, like this? Ari roared a sickly inhuman roar, and flicked Rargal into the farthest wall from her and he crashed into the wall taking out a surprised female vampire who was devouring a human. Two more vampires lunged at her but couldn't see her she cut ones hand clean off and dropped the other unconscious with a well placed punch to the back of his head. Her in visibility faded then. She was visible to the entire room. I took six vampires total to restrain the ancient beauty, and when they had successfully held her down Rargal approached.

"TRAITOR!" Ari spat at him. She struggled for a while longer before one of he vampires forced a blade in her side with a paralytic poison. Un able to move Ari was struck on the side of the head and she fell into darkness. When the potions effect wore off her body collapsed to the ground.

At the head of the hall a deep and dark laughter shocked the Volkihar vampires, it was coming from Harkon. He was truly laughing for the first time since the night Ari had fled the castle. Harkon laughed so hard that his court actually though that he had lost his mind.

"I said-" Harkon couldn't contain himself he laughed again, when he regained his cool composure he tried again. "I said bring her home not destroy half the castle."

"Apologies my Lord, she was a frightfully bad travel companion." Rargal bowed. The thrall masters joke made Harkon laugh again. "We will see this mess cleaned up immediately."

"Oh? You may need their help getting Lady Aribella to the cage in my quarters first." Harkon raised an eyebrow at the thrall master, who nodded. Rargal lifted Ari's light frame off the floor but the other members of the court surrounded him in a circle formation in case she woke up. When they had gone from the room Harkon summoned Feran. "Call the others back, the hunt is over. Lady Aribella has come home at last." Feran bowed and walked away to complete his Lords command. Harkon sat back in his throne enjoying the feeling of victory.

"Lady Aribella is finally home." Harkon whispered he put his hands to his lips, he could feel her kiss strongly then, "Aribella is Home."

Authors Note- Thanks for reading that's all I have for you tonight! I hope you liked it please let me know what you think in the review section! Thank you


	8. Chapter 8 Siren's Song

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this up I hope this post finds you in a happy and good place! Happy Holidays!

Chapter 8

Siren's Song

When Rargal vanished Harkon began to pace, across the length of the hall. She was so close, he didn't know what to do with himself. Seeking solace he found himself in the cathedral, his knees finding their familiar place in the grooves in the stone. Harkon didn't seek the Daedra's assistance, and summoning the Dark Prince would not be wise before his song bird was in hand. Instead he let himself reflect. He had two thousand years to think of the perfect apology and what to say to Aribella, but nothing ever seemed quite right. 'I'm sorry my brother sentenced you to death' or 'Hey I married Valerica, and we have a daughter.' Then there was his favorite line 'I sacrificed a thousand innocents so that I could see you again'.There was also the option of not saying anything, and just handing her over to the Molag-Bal.

Harkon didn't know why he was acting like an fool, there was a chance that Aribella didn't even truly care for him. That night though. She had kept such a large secret from him, did he even know her at all? Would she admire him, or think he was a monster for killing all of those people? He knew what Valerica thought, and Serana. Harkon sighed and rubbed his forehead. He sat like this for almost an hour when an ungodly roar echoed through the castle. Harkon was on his feet and out the door when he stopped himself at the top of the stairs. The carnage in the main hall was impressive. Several of his court members were on the floor, one of them with a dismembered hand. Blood was splashed across every stone wall, Harkon wondered for a moment if a Werwolf had found its way into the castle. There in the center six or so members of his court was a fierce looking woman.

Her head was swinging quickly from side to side as she violently struggled to get free. Rargal stood up and he staggered towards the feral woman, she saw him and she finally stopped struggling. It was her. Her face was slightly thinner than he remembered it being but it was her. Blood dripped from her chin but it wasn't hers, there wasn't even a scratch on her.

"Traitor!" She spat at Rargal and hit him directly in the eye. Rargal wiped the wad of bloody mucus from his eyes and struck her then hard. He had just wanted to hurt her the fact that she was rendered unconscious was just a bonus. Harkon was surprised, he knew that vampires were strong but his memories of Aribella seemed to contradict the woman before him now. The Aribella he knew was gentle, and kind. Not savage like this woman. What happened to her? Harkon saw the members of the court take a deep breath as Aribella's unconscious form hit the floor. Had one woman, Aribella really done all of this damage? Harkon laughed, he laughed for a long time. He tried to talk then but the laughter was too much, he would need a moment before he made any decisions.

Rargal was grateful that Aribella was light, she was almost lighter than air. He marveled at just how strong she was then, how could something so fragile cause so much damage? He walked up the stairs and into his lords chambers. He wasn't often allowed in here, and looking around he wondered why Harkon ever left it. It had everything he could ever want, a torture space, a small library, and even a real bed. Rargal wondered why Harkon even had it, wouldn't a Vampire Lord prefer a coffin? Rargal felt Ari stir in his arms and cursed as he almost dropped her.

"Get the door!" He ordered one of the lesser vampires, he had only whispered but he felt Aribella shift again. When the door opened Rargal gingerly placed Aribella on the cell's floor and quickly slammed it shut. He only had enough time to click the lock shut before she launched herself at the door. "By the blood!" He jumped back and landed on the floor a few feet away from Aribella's cage.

"Rargal you BASTARD!"Aribella roared at him. "WHY RARGAL?! WHY? Why would you bring me HERE?" She shook the door to the cage with so much fury that Rargal was almost afraid that the door would snap in two. When it didn't and Aribella accepted that she was caught he heard her whimper as her tiny frame collapsed to the bottom of the cage defeated. "You should have just let them kill me two thousand years ago to save yourself all of this trouble." She collapsed further into a small ball at the back of the cage. She cloaked herself then to hide in the shadows but she was trapped, she wouldn't be going anywhere at least not for a while.

Rargal was shocked at first, but then he felt guilt. Aribella, the beautiful Aribella was broken. He walked to the door ushering the other vampires out before him, just as he was about to leave he swore that he heard Aribella sobbing. He paused and looked at the seemingly empty cage.

"I'm sorry-" He jumped again as Aribella slammed into the side of the cage like a saber cat. Her eyes were wide and glowing a deep scarlet. There was no golden ring like most vampires, Aribella was filled with rage which was almost palpable in the space between them. All Rargal could see were her glowing eyes filled with indignant fury as she screamed.

"GET OUT!" Aribella unleashed another inhuman roar and Rargal fled, slamming the door closed behind him.

Ari collapsed again letting her arms and legs hang loosely, what was the point anymore. Her face was wet, Ari reached up to wipe as much of the blood away as she could. Much of it was already dry so what ever didn't chip off she would lick her hands and try to rub it off. When Ari's hands came away clean he was surprised to still find moisture. Tears? She hadn't cried since Harkons funeral. Why was she crying now? Surely not because this was the end, but that this was how she was going to die? Perhaps at the humiliation? She had imagined living to see the end times when Alduin would come to swallow the world, but this, alone in a cage. Ari let the tears flow, if she was going to die she may as well not hold anything back now. A small but strong thought entered her mind she wished that she could see Harkon one last time before the end and so she tried to recall his face but the years seemed to distort the image a little but she would never forget his kind green eyes. She sobbed, and each tear fell to the cold unforgiving cells floor at the loss of her memories.

Harkon was still sitting in the main hall when he heard the first bitter tear fall, the cold plink onto cages floor made his heart weep. He found himself involuntarily moving closer to his room. It was impossible the doors to his chambers were made of steel and they were inches thick there shouldn't be a single sound coming through the doors unless they were opened. Each step was agonizingly slow, he could almost feel his will to live flee his body. He had to stop her tears, anything to make the beautifully broken sobs to cease. He would do anything to make her happy again. He stopped at the top of the first stairs to see his death hounds pawing and whining at the door. Could they feel the same as he did? Harkon caught himself as he watched two of the lesser members of his court pining at the bottom of the stairs to his room. Two nord males that had dark brown hair and were almost as tall as himself. They also seemed to feel his desire to calm the sirens pitiful song but were acting earnest. No Volkihar Vampire would dare go against the will of the lord of the Castle, and yet here they were about to do that very thing.

"I'm coming My Lady!"

"NO, I am going to rescue, MY Lady!" Harkon couldn't believe what he was hearing, they were fighting over his love? The very nerve made Harkon's blood boil. He was the Lord of this Castle, wait. Suddenly his senses returned to him, he had to stop the lesser Vampires before they freed Aribella and ruined everything. With the enchanted sirens song broken Harkon roared.

"Stop!" Harkon's fury was strong and he let his beast form claim him, as the beast erupted from his core where his hell fire was stored he felt the lesser beings fear on his fangs. It was so delicious that he let his roar echo through the castle. "SHE IS MY PRISONER!" The Volkihar vampires turned their backs to him and tried to flee, Harkon was too fast. When his rage subsided he felt his human form take its place at the top of the stairs. The carnage from his outburst outranked Aribella's one hundred fold, the spattering of blood coated every inch of the stairs. Feran Sadri thought his vision was failing him but he was mistaken. Harkon had only ever delivered this punishment one other time, to the poor unfortunate sod who was standing guard the night Valerica and Serana ran away.

"Feran," Harkon's voice was quiet but clear. Harkon didn't know it yet but he too was covered in blood it was like every pore, and follicle was oozing with blood. If Feran hadn't known better he could have sworn that Harkon was the one bleeding.

"My Lord?" The Elf's voice shook with fear.

"Summon the others." Feran did't stick around to clarify the order instead ran as quickly as he could to gather the entire Castle he got the feeling that his lord may strike again. Within two minutes the whole host of the Castle stood silent and waiting at the base of the stairs.

"We are here my lord." Harkon sat a moment longer and then stood.

"Two of our number attempted to free the song bird, moments ago, and now they are the pool of blood you see around me." There wasn't even a gasp from the brood, however the terror was still evident on their faces. "Let this warning be heard though My Castle and to those whom have not yet arrived, seek out the song bird or come to her aid you will case to be before you touch the door." The brood nodded in understanding and he waived his hand in bored dismissal. He looked to Rargal and the black haired nord nodded, this would also be cleaned before dawn. Harkon wandered to his bathing chambers to soak the blood from his face and body and to find a change in clothes.

Rargal was overseeing the clean up crew when the first of the search parties came back. Orthjolf swung the doors open with such force that the dust on the banners shook loose. Rage was like a black smoke which trickled off the old nord. He made his way down the stairs kicking a few of the cattle that were cleaning there. Rargal was leaning on the end of the table closest to the bottom of the stairs, Orthjolf saw him and nodded, "Rargal." His name said much more than he could say in a public space but Rargal was sure he made a enemy. He was disappointed and enraged with the Thrall Master for claiming the prize first. Rargal shrugged, so what else was new they had hated each other for over a thousand years,ever since Valerica had blooded the ginger nord. In many ways the were alike but it was also way drove their competition for their Lords favor. It wasn't a competition in Rargal's eyes, the ginger nord would always be at a disadvantage being the sire of the traitorous witch would forever haunt his reputation.

"Orthjolf." He nodded to the vampire. Rargal was older than his fellow nord but Orthjolf was better at playing political games. Rargal considered court games tedious, he may have played these games once a long time ago but after a few centuries what was the point. With his ability and standing with the lord of the castle Rargal wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and the other vampires hated him for it.

"Seems our lord has his prize back." Orthjolf stood at the base of the stairs the other vampires from his brood walked around him casting vicious glares at Rargal. Some were wounded from Ari's blade and Rargal smirked when he saw one with a bandage over his throat. The adviser crossed his arms over his chest and grunted with disdain. "A few of my brood got into a bit of a scuffle last night." He continued to stare at Rargal waiting for an explanation.

Rargal shrugged, "So it would seem. Your men really should be more careful when a woman approaches with her weapon drawn." A few of the elf vampires from Vingalmo's brood sniggered but his joke didn't quite have the desired affect. He sighed and Orthjolf smirked and gave a single clap with a fake smile.

"Ha-Very. Funny." Orthjolf sighed and closed his eyes taking in a large breath, when he opened his eyes his fake smile was back the cracks that he was displaying vanished. The ominous cloud still hugged the ancient nord closely. This wasn't over, their rivalry never would be. Orthjolf walked over to the head of his table grabbing a goblet of blood and toasting his brood. "At least the trip wasn't a total waste!" Orthjolf suddenly pulled a body to his side groping her breasts firmly. It was Deeja. She was wearing little more than rags that only covered her most essential parts. Rargal studied the poor argonian's face. Black tears coated the scales beneath her eyes and judging by how lucid she was she was not his thrall.

"You haven't enthralled her?" Rargal said with as much disgust as he could politely use in front of a counsel member.

"No, I have no intention of it either, besides this little whore knows how to behave. Don't you Slave?" Orthjolf made her look him in the eyes as she answered.

"Ye-Yesss Masster." He rewarded her with a kiss and then pulling her head o the side drank deeply from her neck. She was already so light headed from the amount of her blood that he had consumed that she fell limp, Orthjolf didn't even notice he drank his fill and when her heart grew faint he stopped and pushed her towards Rargal.

"See that my Slave is well fed and cared for. I expect her in my rooms by sun set." Orthjolf spun on his heel and made his way to his chambers. Rargal wanted to stab the blighter in the back and then spit on his corpse for good measure but the limp body at his feet was starting to openly bleed on the newly cleaned carpet. He sighed and sent the slave to the dungeons to be cleaned and fed and for rest, divines knew she would need it. Rargal almost pitted the Argonian but still at least she was still mortal she had a chance of dying and being free of the bastard, now Rargal an immortal vampire on the other hand would have to put up with him for eternity.

The thralls finished cleaning hours before the second and third search parties came back, Fura's group didn't make it back until well after dawn, she was sprinting in the door as the fist rays of dawn hit the island. She tsk'ed her tongue as she said something like 'All this fuss over one girl was hardly worth it'. She retired immediately to her coffin. Being thrall master was pretty much like being a glorified chef, Rargal even had a permanent coffin in the kitchen. He didn't mind though, no one really ever came this way, maybe Harkon if he was coming to punish Rargal for something but he was often alone for long periods of the day. As long as he kept the blood barrels full no one even spoke to him. He had come a long way since his turning, when Harkon told the Thrall Master of his plan to become immortal he arrogantly signed on. In his time as a soldier he had killed many scores of men taking lives was the easy part. However letting his vanity slip was the largest change as a Thane he wouldn't be caught dead serving others meals but now, it was who he was.

When the sun was at last high in the sky Rargal found himself alone in the dark Castle sitting on the balcony that overlooked the main hall, reading a book on mace ettiequte. He could feel himself practically sleeping already, the book was heavy in his hands and he suddenly realized he had stopped truthfully reading hours ago. He was the only one left in the hall. He had only had to turn one Vampire away from Lord Harkon's chambers, the rest of the brood stayed in their hovels. Even the lush vampires that seemed to do nothing but drink blood all night had left the hall for fear of being led away. Aribella's sobs could be heard for most of the morning hours echoing trough every hall, her haunted cries made the castle seem more tomb like than ever. She had stopped and the castle was quiet Rargal was sure that she had finally cried herself to sleep. It was actually her silence that had woken him from his daze. When Rargal stood and made his way to the kitchens he noticed Lord Harkon sitting on the steps to the cathedral with the death hounds in front of him. He was absentmindedly scratching their heads lost deep in his own thoughts.

"My Lord?" Rargal broke Harkons trance and walked over to his old friend's side."

"She hates me Rargal." Harkon continued to stoke the death hounds heads focusing now on their boney frames. "She knew that I had been looking for her but she still hid from me. Why?"

"May I?" Rargal motioned to the stone step next to Harkon, asking permission to join him. Harkon nodded and Rargal sat, the death hound closest to Rargal broke from Harkons grip not satisfied with Harkons multi tasking ability, hoping to get more attention from Rargal it offered him its large black head. Rargal scratched and for a moment the two sat silently petting the beasts. "Have you actually seen her? She looks so wild, so-"

"Feral." Harkon nodded, "Yes I noticed that too. I didn't get the chance to speak with her."

"So she may not hate you-" Rargal tried but Harkon waived his friends niceties away.

"It doesn't mater at sundown I am giving her to Lord Molag-Bal." Harkon sighed.

"You will have to forgive me," Rargal smirked. "but, that has to be your dumbest idea in over a thousand years." Harkon raised an eyebrow at his friend, but said nothing. "You asked me why but the only person who knows the answer to that is locked in a cage in your room. You should go talk to her." Harkon was about to interrupt when Rargal added, "I mean what's the worst that could happen, she screams at you a little?"

"I do believe that she spat at you earilier." Harkon smirked.

"Lucky me she isn't venomous." Rargal laughed. He had missed this, his friend.

"Thank you, Rargal." Harkon stood and he dejected death hound whined. "By the way, what was that dumb idea I had a thousand years ago?" Rargal blinked before saying coyly.

"You have never had a bad idea." Harkon grinned but only for a moment and continued up the stairs. Rargal led both hounds to the kitchens he had a few chores to do before he fell into his coffin.

Harkon was at ease as he walked up the stairs to his room, and quietly swung the door open, the second he stepped inside anxiety hit him. Why was he so afraid? He shook his head to clear it. He walked over and stood in front of the cage, and to his great relief she was asleep. He knelt so that he could get a better look at her. In her sleep she was lovely, he wanted to reach out and stroke her beautiful skin but couldn't bring himself to wake her especially if that meant more screaming. She was wearing plain leather armor, with a small string around her neck. He wondered what it signified. There was so much about this woman that he didn't know.

In her sleep, her breath was even and deep as though she were truly at pace. Her hollowed cheeks and the dark circles under her eyes said otherwise. Harkon sighed and sat in his chair in front of his fire place he lit a fire and watched the flames dance. Her breath continued to be steady for hours, he lost himself in it much like he did her siren call. When her breathing suddenly shifted he knew it, she was awake. He braced himself for it but her screaming never came. He was content to wait for her to speak first. They waited like this for what seemed like hours to Ari, neither side willing to cave or make the first move.

How long had he been there? Ari didn't want to know.

"You don't have to pretend that you are asleep anymore. I know you're awake your breathing changed about an hour ago." Harkon sighed it was almost sunset and it couldn't be delayed any longer. Harkon didn't move but continued to watch the flames.

"I have nothing to say to you." Ari curled back in her ball and sat in the farthest corner. Movement felt good she didn't know for how much longer she could sit like that.

"Really? Not even one question?" Harkon still hadn't moved he was afraid that if he did she would start yelling. They sat again in the silence, until she spoke.

"Why?" The question was so simple and yet to broad that Harkon was overwhelmed.

"I could ask you the same question Aribella." Harkon was so tempted to face her but he held perfectly still. "Why do you hate me? Why did you hide for so long?"

Ari scoffed, "You know why. You know what you've done." Ari couldn't believe his nerve.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Harkon was confused but his tone was even suggesting to Ari that he was either arrogant or bored and in her opinion he was probably both. Her rage was suddenly in the fire front of her mind and she saw him clearly then, her lover her Harkon. His kind face and lovely green eyes as they danced, and laughed in each other's arms and then the warmth of his kiss. The warmth morphed and distorted turning her words to fire and causing Harkon to flinch in his seat.

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten his name you bastard?" Ari spat she moved to the edge of her cage. "Did your brother really mean so little to you?"

Harkon sat up and turned to face her, the light from the fire place caused his face to be covered in shadow. Even though it was almost noon Harkon's room had no windows so his room was pitch black except the glow from the fire.

"You have to know that what Rian did I had nothing to do with. I went to him to beg him to call off your hunt. Valerica insisted-"

"STOP IT! Stop it! YOU MOCK MY PAIN!" Ari was standing now with both hands on the cage door. "You are not him! You will NEVER be him! You slaughtered your own brother because he defended me!" Ari had tears of hate in her eyes. It almost broke Harkons heart. "Are you torturing me because of what I did to that bitch of a wife you had?" Harkon was so lost, was he even on the same plane of existence as her?

"That's it isn't it?" Ari let go of the door but still she stood defiantly.

"Aribella." Harkon stood then. "What did you do?"

Ari smirked, "Struck a nerve did I? Surely you have wondered why that bitch Valerica hasn't come home yet?" Ari yanked the string from her neck and threw it at the Lords head. Harkon caught it and stared at the ring in awe.

"Valerica's wedding ring." Harkon could barely believe it. "How do you-"

"I found your hypocritical harlot tucked away in a plane of oblivion. I slaughtered her to take my revenge. Imagine my surprise when she said that her husband would hunt me to the ends of Nirn. You bastard, you sentenced me to death and then you turned right back around and gave yourself and your family to Molag-bal." Ari could feel the fire in her voice. "Now you will spend eternity alone you sick son of a bitch." Ari felt good, at least now she would reach Coldharbour with no regrets.

Harkon was stunned, appalled and relived. Aribella didn't hate him. She hated Rian. He was free of Valerica? He had to sit back down. Ari smirked when she watched her words take root in the arrogant king. Harkon couldn't help himself, he laughed. Ari was horrified, what kind of monster was this? Harkon stood and threw Valerica's ring in the fire.

"RIAN YOU MON-" Ari started to scream.

Harkon was at the door of the cage pulling Aribella closer to him, he kissed her. Not just a light peck, a deep and passionate kiss. Ari screamed and punched him in the jaw sending him backwards into the light of the fire. Harkon rubbed his jaw where her fist had made contact.

"The last time you saw Harkon you were standing in the foyer." Harkon recalled.

"Wha-" Ari glared at the beast before her.

"You were wearing a lovely cream colored ball gown with a diamond necklace that made your porcelain skins sparkle in the moonlight." Harkon sood up he was still nursing his jaw. "It was the night of King Rian's and Queen Valerica's wedding celebration. He had led you out there to ask you the most important question he had ever asked you." Harkon let his arm fall to his side, he was hoping that she remembered.

"He was asking permission to court me, about six guards that night probably hard him." Ari crossed her arms across her chest, she was still uneasy, she reminded Harkon of a frightened animal.

"Ahh yes, but the only person who heard your answer other than yourself was Harkon." He took a few quick steps toward her cage but stayed out of reach. "The guards never knew what your answer was." Realizing that this was her chance to shut him up Ari lied.

"I told him no. I laughed right in his face." Ari said arrogantly she turned away from him hiding her face. Why was he doing this? To torture her? It was working.

Harkon sighed, he placed one hand on the door and whispered. "Oh Aribella, don't lie." Ari was disgusted with the sincerity she could hear in the monsters voice and what was worse, it wasn't faked it was genuine. "You said,'Yes Harkon, I will always accept you.'"

Ari was horrified, why, how did he know that. She turned to look at him, to really look at him. His black hair was pulled back from his face showing his flawless alabaster skin, his mustache and beard were neatly trimmed. His eyes, even though they were red and glowing they were still his eyes, his sad and war torn eyes.

"Is that not true anymore Aribella? Do you now reject me?" Harkon. This was her Harkon, he was older than when they had last met, but he was still hers.

"Harkon?!" Ari collapsed in disbelief. Everything she knew to be true for the last two thousand years was a lie. Harkon knelt next to her cage but reached out his hand.

"It's me, Aribella it's me." Ari slowly and gingerly took his hand, as if afraid that it was an apparition. When she decided it was real she pressed his hand against her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away one of her tears. Everything about Aribella seemed small, her hands, even her nose. Her eyes though seemed large, and they expressed so much, so many emotions all at once. Sadness, joy, regret, and love. Harkon pulled his hand away and waived the other and the cage door opened. Ari crashed into Harkon embracing her dark prince, and the centuries melted away. Ari rested her head against his chest and let her tears of joy soak his royal armor. Harkon lifted her face to his and kissed away her tears, before finding her lips with his.

Harkon broke the kiss, "Aribella, my-" Ari put her fingers on his lips.

"I haven't gone by that name for two thousand years. I go by Ari, or Bella, Aribella is just a bit of a mouth full." Harkon laughed and lifted her up on her feet. So many of his questions had been answered, but a few remained. Could she forgive him? Did she know about him and Valerica? Would she understand? He led her to a chair beside the fire next to the one he had been sitting in. He brought her a globlet of blood and sat in his throne.

"Ari." Harkon grinned. "My little Ari." He liked it, it made her seem small and delicate like he once remembered her. As Ari slowly drank her blood Harkon watched some light some back to her skin. "Where have you been?"

Ari grinned, "Well after your- the funeral, I traveled all of Nirn. I started in Atmora and worked my way through the other five continents. I studied at the White Gold tower and fought in many wars."

"Did you ever marry?" Harkon didn't look away he needed to know no matter how much it hurt. She deserved it, happiness even if it was fleeting.

Ari giggled but then stopped, she could see that Harkon was serious. "No, no I never married. I had a few lovely suitors but no one ever enthralled me like the way you did." Ari looked away then. "And you?"

"I-" Harkon couldn't bring himself to say it. Ari put her hand on his but he pulled his hand away. Ari knit her eye brows together. "I married, and we had a daughter. Serana."

"You had a child?" Ari couldn't even believe it, she was hurt. He had not only lived as a mortal, but he had a wife, and a baby. "Harkon, what happened? I waited in the city for a whole year! I was planing on talking with Valerica but then I heard she-" Ari choked on the rest of her statement. Princess Serana, Valerica and Harkon's daughter. "You-" Ari dropped her goblet and the thick cold blood made a puddle on his beautiful rug. "You married her." Ari grabbed the mantle above the fire place hoping it would grant her some strength.

"Aribella please!" Harkon stood and tried to touch her shoulder but she jerked her body away from him. "I-I had no choice."

"Had no choice?" Ari said dangerously. "I loved you Harkon! I thought you loved me! I never did anything to betray your trust, she manipulated and betrayed you I hope your honor was worth it." Ari turned her back on him and folded her arms across her chest. Her heart hurt, and her head was screaming she wanted to run, and never look back.

"Ari, I-" Harkon wanted to apologize but what came out was pathetic even to his ears, "This isn't what I wanted to have happen."

"How exactly did you expect this to go Harkon? Did you think that anything good could have possibly come from this meeting? Why did you bring me here?" She was facing him now, all of the fire inside her that was threatening to disintegrate her was poured out on Harkon.

"I didn't know, she played me too Aribella." Harkon collapsed into his chair. "I was married to that vile excuse of a woman for centuries, I didn't know what she really was until it was too late." Ari's fire cooled just a little bit, they had both been played for fools. Even though the bitch was dead her manipulations still held them apart centuries later. "She never did really love me, she was always angry with me even after all of those sacrifices for our family." Harkon sighed and rubbed his forehead. "When Valerica turned my only daughter against me I turned to Lord Molag-Bal. He made a deal with me, I was to return his song bird to him and he would grant me the power to end the tyranny of the sun. It wasn't until after I struck the deal that I learned that you were who he was looking for." Harkon looked at her then. Ari couldn't even speak, she was to be given to the Lord of Domination for a power grab?

"So then what is the going rate for an ancient vampress these days in Coldharbor?" She glared at the fire not daring to look at him. Harkon was silent for a long moment maybe knowing would ease her pain.

"Lord Molag-Bal will grant me the power to rule over all of the nights children, and when the time comes to rule over the citizens of the day." Ari spun quickly and looked in shock at Harkon.

"What?" Ari had heard him correctly, his confident flat expression assured her. "He has promised you dominion over the day? How is that even possible?"

"There is a prophecy, the Tyranny of the Sun will come to an end it is written on the elder scrolls-" Ari gasped and lifted a hand to cover her mouth in shock.

"That's why she had it!" Ari folded her arms over her chest. "After I killed Valerica I looted her dwelling, if you could call a hole in a wall that." The large hole in the wall of the black place in the Soul Cairn was just that a hovel. "The only thing that she had of value was an Elder Scroll-" Harkon stood abruptly and placed his hands on her arms above her elbows his eyes dancing with hope.

"Do you have it!?" Ari's undead heart fluttered. He was so alive in this moment and Ari could tell, this prophecy meant everything to him. Ari could tell, that meant even more than her. Time and space had taken its toll on them Harkon was a different man and she was certainly a different woman. They were never meant to be.

"No but I hid it well." Ari sauntered over to a table which housed a large map hiding her sorrow in her bravado. She studied the map carefully and then just before Harkon could ask what she was doing she said. "It's there, a cave called Ancestor Glade just east of Falkreath." Inside the cave there is a large waterfall. At the base inside a small chest you will find the scroll." She looked up at him, and saw the wonder in his eyes.

"You want to end the Tyranny of the Sun just as much as I do." Not a question but a statement. Harkon could see her resolve to complete the prophecy. "You truly are amazing little one." Harkon joined her at the table and studied where she had marked the map. He glanced over it quickly he knew the area but something felt wrong why were they not embracing? He placed his hand on the small of her back.

"You can't." Ari backed away from the table sliding his hand off her back. Harkon sighed, "I do not belong to you." Harkon placed both hands flat on thee table to steady himself he had never once cursed the Lord of Domination, the words and thoughts almost formed now. It was unfair however, he didn't even know what the Daedra wanted with her, but then why did she turn from his touch?

"What do you know?" Harkon had not turned to face her. Ari was holding her arms behind her back but she did not shy from his accusation.

"There was a time when I did not understand what being a child if the night meant. There was a time when I believed that I was a being of my own choosing. I could not have been more incorrect." Ari leaned back against the cold stone wall, the smooth surface gave her something to focus on, anything other than her own feelings at this moment. Here she was, inches away from happiness the likes of which she had never truly known but fear of punishment was standing in the way. Not her own punishment no, her hell fire was already all consuming it was too late to save herself but Harkon? He never had to know the fury of the Dark Prince if she could help it.

"You mean to give me to our Lord do you not? Since he has claimed me and you have brought me here to be his prize and your bartering chip you can not touch me. You must not become attached because I am not yours." Ari bit her lip, there was so much more to that than she could ever or would ever say to him but it was all he would ever need to know. "Sanguine gave me my revenge for Valerica's betrayal, and so I lived in his realm as a servant for what felt like many thousands of years." But without him, without Harkon, without a reason to live, "After two centuries Sanguine became bored with me, I was not as lively as someone should be living in the Misty Grove. So he returned me to Tamriel, and here I have been ever since."

"You have walked Oblivion and survived," Harkon stood and walked to the fire place his form was so rigid it was almost like he was formed from stone. What Ari could not see was the defeat in his glowing eyes, and Harkon finally understood his own desires. He had hoped that she would return that they could pick up where they had left off all those years ago but now something bigger something more dangerous than any army stood in their way. The desire of a Daedric Prince, not just any one either. The one that he had sold his soul to. Ari was correct he couldn't become attached because she was never, could never, and will never be his. There was still a small glimmer of hope, "perhaps our Lord has more in store for you than we may see."

"That's kind of you to say." Ari let the false hope settle for a while, she didn't have the heart to argue other wise.

The usually loud and noisy streets of Whiterun were quiet, the growing Vampire attacks had forced many of the residence in doors. The market place once full to the brim of happy merchants and traders was now only filled with the brave few who frequented the Market everyday. You could find them huddled closely talking quietly and making their trades and purchases, and in the center of it all was a fragile looking woman with bright red hair. Skjor watched the exchange of goods from the top of the stairs that looked down onto the humble market, the large and crowd less spaces saddened him. His city was once a proud and prosperous place, then the damn leeches ruined everything. It may not be evident to the rest of the circle but the proof of the damage was here before his eyes. The threat to Skyrim was real and something had to be done.

Clasping the Amulet of Talos around his neck Skjor through of what his forbearer might do. Kodlak was a brave and noble warrior one of the best and thanks to him the Companions had the chance to choose their own fates. He and Adela had retained their beast form but the brothers had surrendered their gifts and married in town. It was actually who he was watching now. Vilkas had married a strong woman, his house carl, Lydia they had two children both boys future companions he jested with Vilkas at their christenings. Farkas had been married to Ysolda the market maid for just over a month now, she spoke more than enough for the two of them and some how knew what he was saying even before he finished speaking. Skjor made his way down to the square and approached the women, who were out shopping for their families tables. Vilkas and Farkas were now part of the Jarls inner circle, by personal invitation of Balgruuf.

"Evening ladies. If you would could you pass these to your husbands? I need to speak with them urgently on a private matter, Companions business." Skjor passed the beautiful women the letters that he has written for the twins.

"Is everything alright Skjor?" Lydia asked looking at the note. The Harbinger hadn't spent ugh time with the former Companions, he took their leaving as a personal insult, and so only saw them when necessary.

"Everything is fine, I just need their input on a special project of mine. So will you pass the notes along?" As Harbinger of the Companions the women trusted him and agreed to pass the word on to their husbands. The women finished their shopping they headed home, neither one discussing the strange notes in their pockets. When Lydia and Ysolda entered Breezehome, Lydia and Vilka's home they read the notes.

"Vilkas, please come to The Forge tonight, it's urgent, Skjor."

"Farkas's says the same thing, I hope everything is alright." Ysolda folded the letter up and placed it in her pocket. "I should probably get this to him right away-"

"Oh it's alright Skjor didn't seem too hurried, they can wait until after supper. Besides you shouldn't be running up any hills in your condition." Lydia smiled and looked at the younger woman's slightly enlarged stomach. The bump was barely noticeable but with Ysolda's small frame it was obvious to Lydia. The younger girl had confided in Lydia only this morning and was excited to break the news to Farkas tonight but now.

"What if he gets called away? What if He never meets his baby?" Ysolda started to cry, and Lydia consoled her friend smiling at how hormonal she was being. Farkas had a ruff few months a head of him. She almost laughed, "It's ok dear breathe." Ysolda took deep and broken breaths. "Skjor only said that he needed their input, that was all, Farkas won't leave you not with a his baby on the way, everything is going to be alright you'll see."


	9. Chapter 9 The Scream Heard RoundTheWorld

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but I am back, FROM THE DEAD (just kidding). I have been doing some d&r on my story hopefully it is a little better! Thanks again if you have stuck with me from the beginning.

Chapter 9

Harkon could feel the stone wall around his heart growing back moulding to fill every small crevice. It has been so long since his heart had felt hope enough to beat but now, in his mind he could see what a fool he had been. He was about to give the woman of his dreams up, for what? The ultimate glory of night ruling over the day? He had asked for this, for centuries in fact, every day on his knees to his lord and now.

"Now what?" Aribella asked.

Harkon whose hands had not yet left the map sighed. He didn't dare speak he wanted to make these few moments last despite the fact that as the seconds ticked by he could feel the familiarity between them fading.

"Aribella." He stood and turned to face her. She stared at him expectantly waiting for him to speak. Nothing came only silence. Harkon was screaming in his mind. He wanted to apologize to tell her they would run away now and never look back, that now they would live together forever. Ari watched the different emotions flicker underneath his stony features, and felt her heart burst. Ari looked to the fire place to hide her face from the Vampire Lord.

"Please, Harkon. Don't do that." She was hurt, and Harkon could see it.

"Do wha-" he tried to reach for her when she pushed his hand away and looked him in the eyes. The fury in her there would have scared even the staunchest of nords but all Harkon felt was grief. Though he would never allow it to register on his face, Aribella seemed to see right through him and threw her arms up in the air and walked to the fireplace.

"That! Don't do that! Don't look me in the eye and think that somehow this might all work out that somehow we might end up together riding off into the god damn sunset! You know exactly what you want and its not me. You know that maybe not tomorrow maybe not even in a few centuries but eventually you would think, what if? What if I had surrendered her to Molag Bal? What if I had fulfilled the prophecy? What if I was now I had unlimited power? Don't deny it Harkon I can see it in you." Ari flipped on the would be king and watched his emotions flee from him. He was caught and they both knew it. Harkon wanted to look away to stare at the floor but doing so would mean that this argument was over that she had won.

"I still care for you-"

"Harkon," Aribella's fury was replaced with remorse and sadness. She fell into a chair deflated. "When you do complete the prophecy, and when all of those what if questions do come true, do you really think Lord Molag will allow an inferior half blood, who has been on the run from him for centuries rule along side you?" Ari scoffed and laughed at herself. "Knowing the dread lord he will have a far better match prepared for you." She looked at the floor then, avoiding his gaze. "I will go to our Lord and I will beg for his forgiveness, but I will still spend the rest if eternity in Coldhaurbor receiving my punishment." The room grew still and Harkon was about to beg her to stay that he would find another way when there was a knock at the door.

"My Lord! The priest is here!" A member of the lesser court yelled through the solid door.

"Aribella." Harkon's heart stopped could it be sunset already? There was still so much more that he needed to say.

"My Lord." Aribella bowed to the Vamipre Lord. She walked to the door and opened it dismissing their last moments alone together. The lesser vampire was shocked to see the lady open the door, he staggered backwards holding aloft his one good hand. The other was wrapped with a significant amount of cloth to stifle the bleeding. "Please let the Priest know that we will be ready for him in a moment and to please meet us at the alter." The lesser vampire stared at her for a few moments and then jumped about three feet off the landing when her heard Harkon.

"Go, Now." Harkon gripped the wooden table in front of him crushing the fibers in the wood till they splintered. Ari watched as the pathetic creature tripped over himself. She was surprised to see a good number of Harkon's court assembled outside the door. Had they been listening to their conversation?

Harkon was now immediately behind Aribella ushering her out of his chambers. He offered her his arm and she took it. The only thing that could have made this moment more fitting was if Aribella was wearing a gown made of the finest silk and a crown upon her head. They were a perfect fit in every way it was just not meant to be the doom driven king and the beauty lost to the ages.

Aribella's grace reminded Harkon of a Snowy Saber Cat. Every movement was methodical as if she had taken the last few centuries planning where her every foot would fall, and yet it was effortless and seamless as she gracefully walked along side but slightly behind him. She may not be a pure blooded vampire but she is more a royal than any Jarl or Emperor that Harkon could ever recall. There are only a few stairs that led to his quarters but every step seemed to last for a millennia. Various members of the court gathered at the base of the adjoining stair cases in anticipation. Tonight was the night that their Lord would rise. Aribella and Harkon turned to climb the stairs that led to the great Cathedral and as they entered Harkon noticed other members of his court assembled in the shadows.

Ari turned up her nose at the disgusting room, large piles of dirt and rock had accumulated all over the room many were accompanied by skulls and not all were human. The stench of blood while normally a sweet perfume smelled more like a whore house in winter. Sticky sweet perfume clung to Aribella's lungs and seemed to pollute her own blood.

"Harkon." A hooded man stood at the base of the altar. "It's been some time since we have last met." Around the mans neck was a large amulet with the same face etched into the altar. An amulet of Molag-Bal.

"Too long my friend." Harkon extended his arm and took the priests hand in a firm grip.

"I see you have spent your immortality well, but where is Valerica and Serana? Shouldn't they be here?" The priest didn't look around, is it possible that he already knew about Valerica, Ari wondered.

"Serana is in hiding I have a group of my finest looking for her still, but Valerica has left this world. Slain by this woman's hand." He said gesturing in a grand sweep to Aribella. Harkon offered her the Priest's hand and she took it shaking it politely.

"Ahh, our lords song bird. Yes I can feel the truth of your words Harkon." The Priest hummed, "Valerica now serves our Lord in Coldhaurbor, may she find peace." Turning ever so slightly to face Aribella he addressed her, "I am brother Markus Priest of Molag-bal in Cyrodil." He patted Aribella's hand and seemed to pause. "You are going willing to our lord? How interesting I was expecting a certain amount of," he paused, "resistance." Ari felt her mind flicker to what happened a few moments earlier in Harkon's chambers but it was enough. "So I see." The priest leaned next to her ear and whispered for only her to hear. Not even Harkon who was a few feet from Aribella could hear the Priest's words.

"Brother Markus is a Telepath. He can see what you feel though touch." Harkon explained.

When he stepped back Aribella was close to tears but she shook them away and nodded. "Thank you Bother Markus."

"No need sister, no need." He pulled back his hood and Ari was surprised to see that he was blind. Where the Priests eyes should have been were instead hollow sockets of skin, rather like his eye balls had dropped down his throat crating a vacuum pulling his skin tight. "My penance to our Lord, in order to serve him faithfully I gave him my vision but I have not suffered from their loss. For example, Lord Harkon, you really should clean up this altar room, its even giving me a head ache." Ari gave the kind dark priest a half smile, second to his eyes the priests other features were just as shocking. He was whiter than the snow, everything from his hair to his skin it almost made it impossible to place him. His accent and height made Ari think he was a Bretton.

"I will see to it Brother as soon as this ceremony is complete." Harkon nodded. Brother Markus nodded his smile dropping from his face as though he had forgotten the real reason he had come.

"Ah yes," he turned to the crowd of silent on lookers from the Cathedral floor. "While I do appreciate the warm welcome this particular ceremony requires only two." Harkon glared at the lesser members of his court and they scattered out the cathedral doors and into the castle. Harkon waited for the priest to continue, but Brother Markus waited. "That means you too I'm afraid my Lord." Harkon was about to argue and thought better of it. He turned and walked to the great double doors and just as he reached them he heard Aribella speak.

"Goodbye, Lord Harkon." He stiffened and turned to see her walk to and kneel before the altar. Her knees finding the grooves in the stone steps where Harkon's usually were placed He turned looking away, any where but at her.

"Still here Harkon?" Brother Markus was facing the altar but still somehow he knew the master of the castle was still there. Harkon glanced one more time at Aribella, then turned and closed the door behind him. The hollow echo of the door resonated and somehow amplified inside Ari's chest. She was caged and her every instinct was telling her to run, but she was doing this for Harkon. It was her turn to make the sacrifice. "How noble of you dear, but I think love for another man will not help you in earning forgiveness from Lord Molag-Bal."

"It's all I have." Ari choked on her words. It's all I have ever really had." The intensity of the white noise ringing through her chest was drowning her. When Harkon shut the door it felt more like he had given up on her, that all of her grief for the last two era were for nothing. Ari closed her eyes tightly trying to dampen the deafening white noise. He was supposed to be dead, why wasn't he dead?

"Hmm. That's an interesting question, if he really was all you had ever had why then did you choose to live without him?" Ari felt her mind flicker to Valerica and felt her hatred surge once again. "Ahhh I see. Tell me about it. What really happened in," he paused as if unsure of how to say it, "The Soul Cairn?"

"Yes," The priest had begun to circle her sprinkling the ash from an ancient vampire. "When Lord Sanguine first approached me in Cyrodill I was so angry. I had been deflecting my rage onto mortals for centuries before, I had fought in every major war not caring which side I was on, or whether I lived or died. I would have given everything, even my soul if it meant getting one thing. Revenge on Valerica for her crimes against me. When Sanguine offered me an opportunity to take it and I jumped at it."

"Did you know at first that it was Sanguine?"

"No not initially. He revealed himself to me in The Misty Grove, when I saw him the first time Sanguine appeared as a mortal man."

"Why would Sanguine want to help an immortal Vampire? A child of Lord Molag-Bal?"

"I didn't care at the time, I had just escaped from the Aldmeri Dominion and he was offering me an outlet for my aggression. So I took it even if his claim wasn't real and Valerica was dead."

"So what happened next?"

"After he revealed his true form to me he told me of the Soul Cairn and showed me the fate of Valerica. In her search for immortality she had become trapped in a castle inside oblivion. He asked me if I was satisfied with her imprisonment. I saw that she was thriving, in her confinement. She enjoyed her solitude to perform her experiments. Sanguine showed me a portal to the Soul Cairn and told me how to make it out."

"That was mighty generous of him."

"He said it more like whom ever survives this fight can use this one way portal to escape. 'But I'm betting on you Song Bird' he said." The priest stopped his pacing.

"He, Sanguine called you Song Bird?"

"Yes, I'm not quite sure why."

"It's not important right now, so what happened?"

"When I stepped through the portal I found myself inside a large arena, in what looked like the same plane of Oblivion I had seen Valerica. I thought perhaps I had been deceived. When I heard her whisper my name I turned to face her. She was pale with large black circles under her eyes a side effect of age and lack of feeding. Something was off about her, like she was a wounded Beast. I suppose living in a prey-less prison will do that."

The Priest continued his ceremonial preparations while Aribella resumed her trance. Ari had relived this memory many times before but this time it felt more vivid like she was really there again. The deep velvety red stains from Harkon's countless victims were now lifting from the stone stairs and creating a fine red mist in the Cathedral, small tendrils of the mist would lick out through the door and caused several of the lesser court members whose ears were pressed to the great double doors hair to stand on end. Ari's breathing was rhythmic almost as though she were asleep.

"I greeted her and asked her why? She ignored me and laughed to herself quite sure that I was an illusion. Using my bow I fired an arrow into her leg showing her that I was quite real, she became lucid then firing off insults and telling me that it was my fault that Harkon was dead."

"She didn't tell you the truth about Harkon's state what he had done for Lord Molag-Bal."

"No." Ari breathed dreamily. Out in the main hall Harkon sat on his throne while members of his court tried to cheer him with goblets of blood.

"No." He waived them away and felt a vision take him. He found himself in a dark, dismal plane. The sky swirled with hues of blues, violet and black. The collapsed Castle that surrounded him reminded him of his Cathedral but larger almost like an arena for battles. Aribella was there wielding a bow, he tried to touch her but she was transparent almost like an apparition. It became clear that he was only here to observe. She was staring at something and Harkon followed her gaze. Lying on the ground in what once resembled a royal gown but now was completely tattered and torn was his wife. Valerica.

"Why!?" Aribella pleaded, she needed to know had to know why her once bond sister had betrayed her like this.

"I always knew you were pathetic. Why the dread Lord allows your continued existence is beyond me. You sought out mortals when you had the power of a Daedric Lord, you squandered your power and exposed the monster you were. Harkon was smitten with you, a fraud. I had to expose you, to get him to come back-"

"To you?! You whore you were married. To a king who loved you! Why couldn't you let Harkon and I be happy?"

"Because you were weak! You still are! So was Harkon, when we told him of your disease he wanted to find you to find a way to cure you. I had to stop him."

"So you killed him." Aribella's rage was visible she was surrounded in a flame. Harkon was in awe she had such power. Valerica smirked as though she had some well kept secret which only added to Aribella's rage.

"My husband then offered me and my daughter to Molag-Bal and now I am more powerful than you will ever be! I am a Daughter of Coldharbor, a pure blooded vampire. One of the chosen favorite of Molag-bal himself!"

"Is that why you hide in this hole in the wall? Seems like a pretty weak move." Aribella sneered. "If you have so much power then prove it!" Aribella fired another arrow and Valerica deflected it with an ice shard.

"Gladly!" Valerica stood and unleashed a volley of ice shards at Aribella. Ari ducked behind a small broken column which the ice shards shattered against. It had been some time since Aribella had even seen her nemesis, and she had never battled her. "I have acquired many new talents, Sister." Valerica sneered at the last word as though she were spitting venom from her throat.

"Is that what you call your pathetic attempt at magic? I have seen children cast a more powerful ice shards!" Ari taunted.

Valerica growled then summoned a large snow wall and hurled it in the direction of Ari. The small column took most of the damage from the spell but then toppled over, the stones frozen solid. Valerica sighed contentedly and limped to the icy pile of rubble and realized that there was no body. Raising her ward she spun slowly searching for her enemy. With the arrow in her leg her mobility was not well and the blood spilling down her leg only added to her blood rage turning her vision red.

"Where are you?" Valerica called to the tomb still pillars. Ari was only a few feet away, with an arrow drawn adrenaline coursing through her veins. This was one prize that she didn't intent to let escape. A pillar crumbled and Valerica turned unleashing another snow wall spell at the source of the sound. Ari let her arrow fly, Valerica turned hearing the bow string release, and cast another ice wall in Ari's direction neither Vampire was fast enough to dodge the attack and both fell to the ground. Ari's arrow had found its home just a few inches from Valerica's heart.

Harkon felt a dark chill watching his wife fall to the ground, he looked at his arms and legs that were covered in a thin sheet of frost glancing over to where Aibella had fallen he could see that she was also covered in a layer of frost. The women were exhausted but Aribella was the first to her feet shaking off the cold a gift from her nordic blood. She pulled a steel sword from her hip and stood over the fallen queen. Valerica sat up slightly and began to laugh darkly, coughing up blood with each exhale. Ari let her finish her hysterics, many foes that she had slain had strange reactions to deaths door and Valerica was no exception.

"It's your fault." Valerica spat.

"What are you babbling about?" Ari was in no mood to humor her enemy.

"Harkon's death, my family's vampirism! It's your fault I am cursed with this putrid disease." Valerica coughed up another large puddle of blood.

"What your Bastard of a husband did to your tainted bloodline is not my responsibility Valerica."

"Oh but it is! If you wouldn't have come into my life Harkon could have died a happy man with mortal children and a loving wife." Aribella smirked at the way Valerica said Loving wife as though she meant herself. "Instead you poisoned our very existence." Aribella roared and with one sweep took off Valerica's head. After a decapitation the human conscious is awake for about five seconds, and Valerica's head smirked wickedly as it rolled to a stop in the center of the arena.

Aribella screamed in frustration, even in her death Valerica still won. The death of her enemy did nothing to quench the raging inferno inside her heart. Valerica, Aribella begrudgingly acknowledged was right. A strange purple wind picked up around Valerica's corpse. Aribella could hear a small tearing sound like when a tree falls to the forest floor. Then suddenly Valerica's soul was swept away from her body. The blue astral form of Ari's fallen enemy screamed.

"GODS PLEASE! NO!" Valerica's blood curdling scream did nothing to stop what happened next she was carried up and up and through the black abyss in the sky. Ari laughed finally, she thought, justice.

The vision faded and Harkon woke in his Throne. The rest of the court it seemed had suffered far worse than he did, several bodies were still unconscious and a few were frozen solid as though Valerica had attacked the whole court only moments before. A sickening scream shook the Castle nocking the last of the dust from the walls and into the air. The death hounds matched the scream with a haunted howl, and then just as suddenly it stopped. The Castle was deathly still, the Cathedral door opened and a lone set of foot prints made their way down the stairs and into the main hall.

Somewhere in the forest near Falkreath the scream woke an un-child from a deep sleep.

She pressed her hands to her ears to try to stop it. Just before her head burst she saw only one image a Castle surrounded by the sea, and then nothing. No pain no images of places she has never seen before only the still and quiet calm of her room in the Dark brotherhood sanctuary.

"Babette?! Are you alright?" Nazir burst through the door then calmed as he saw that she was safe. He glanced around the room looking for an attacker but there was nothing. "I guess even immortal children can still have nightmares."

"It wasn't a nightmare brother." The vampire pulled her legs up against her chest and held them there trying to make herself small. She was embarrassed for crying out. She was not a child, even though her body was proportional to one. She fought every day to prove it, and there were very few people who understood her. Most recently was Ari.

"Want to talk about it?" Nazir leaned against the door way it was as close to giving a hug to the un-child as he felt comfortable. It wasn't that the redguard man wasn't touchy feely. He knew the appropriate reaction to every situation, that was why Astrid utilized him as a foreman of sorts. Babette nodded and he joined her on her child sized stone bed. He didn't know why she didn't sleep out on the other softer beds like the others. They were far warmer than this lump of rock.

"I think it's an omen." Babette whispered.

"What, like a crow? Or a rainy day?" Nazir asked. Babette shook her head.

"Do you remember that contract I was given that Astrid suddenly canceled? The Vampire north of Solitude?"

"Ah yes the one that our late friend Ari declined. What about it?"

"I saw the Castle surrounded by the Sea just like Astrid said, but-" Babette shivered, Nazir waited patiently for her to continue. "I heard a scream."

"A scream?" Nazir was confused. "Was it your scream? Because I definitely heard that one too." Babette blushed.

"No, this was a scream of agony. Of ultimate pain." Babette shivered again.

"Well then. What do you think it means?"

"Huh?" 

"You said you thought it was an omen, is it a good omen? A bad one? What does that mean?" Nazir removed his hood. He liked to keep his dark curly hair short so as not to attract too much attention.

"I'm not sure if its bad or worse but I think it means that I need to go there. I need to go now." Babette reflected a moment and then stood.

"Wait, where are you going it's the middle of the night!" Nazir followed her out the door and all the way to their Mistress's room when Babette knocked. "Babette hold on for a moment are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright then, I'v got your back." Nazir leaned up against the door that lead down to the common room, Babette nodded and smiled in thanks.

"What do you want, sister?" Arnbjorn was in no mood for games. Still deep in sleep he rubbed his face. He was wearing his black leather leggings, his chest was bare.

"I need to talk to Astrid, it's important." Babette stood her ground and stared at the giant beast of a man. It wasn't that they never got along in fact for Babette, she viewed Arnbjorn as more of a father figure. She had no memory of her real parents. The vampire who had 'adopted' her from her real parents care when she was an infant taught her how to love killing. Then one day gave her the gift of Vampirism, it took a long time to get used to controlling her urges. For hundreds if years she was unfit to be in the presence if mortals. Her 'mother' tried to protect her from the worst of it and that was how she died. A vigilant of Stendar found them and in the struggle her 'mother' was killed. Babette was alone for two centuries and she had become quite skilled at killing discreetly. That was actually how Astrid had found her and invited her to the family. Arnbjorn was a little put off by the un-child but that was thirty years ago and they got along famously now.

"Astrid love, wake up." Astrid rolled over and walked to the door her hair bumped on the right side from sleeping, she was wearing a simple black robe.

"What is it?" She stood and came to the door.

"Our sister needs to speak with you." He stepped out of the way allowing Astrid through.

"What is it sister?" Astrid straitened up trying to appear more in control. Babette hesitated putting the words together now it sounded insane to even the un-child, but she couldn't deny what she had seen.

"An omen came to me in my sleep, and I think it has something to do with Ari." Arnbjorn tensed at the mention of the arrogant vampire.

"An omen?" Astrid was already leery of this conversation. She crossed her arms over her chest showing her displeasure. "Did you also see this, vision Nazir?" Nazir who had been waiting for the outcome of the situation was surprised that Astrid had even mentioned him.

"No, I was woken up by Babette's scream. I'm surprised that you didn't hear it." He deflected back to Astrid.

"I know it sounds strange but I know what I saw." Babette blurted.

"And what was that?" Astid said annoyed.

"A lonely Castle surrounded by the sea, and a scream."

"You saw a scream?" Arnbjorn mocked.

"No. I heard it. A scream of incredible pain and suffering." Babette paused. "I think it was Ari."

"Good the bitch had it coming." Arnbjorn smirked.

"That's not possible, Ari is dead. Vizara and Festus found her body." Astrid shook her head denying Babette's words.

"Your right Astrid, an immortal assassin staging a convincing death scene isn't possible." Nazir quipped. Astrid was about to bite back but paused to consider what he was saying about Ari. It was possible.

"Be careful brother." Arnbjorn growled in a low warning tone.

"I meant no disrespect, I am just saying anything is possible." Nazir put his hands up and bowed slightly.

"He's right." All eyes were suddenly on their leader. In a cool and flippant way continued. "She may very well be still alive, but I am still not sure about this omen business." Babette tried to interrupt and Astrid rose her hand halting the girl. "It was probably just a bad dream, after all you were really close to Ari. It's probably just your way of trying to cope with the news of her death."

The room was quiet but you could almost hear the un-child raging inside.

"I know what I saw Astrid, and I am leaving to follow it." It was Babette's turn to be stared at.

"You are going to follow what? An omen of death and despair? Possibly your own? Babette, putting Ari aside for a moment why would you even want to follow a dark omen?" Nazir's tone was serious.

"Because I have to, something is telling me that I need to go and I need to go now." Babette stressed the last word and met Astrid's eye.

"There will be no talking you out of this, will there?" For the first time that night Astrid's shoulders slumped. She was defeated. Babette gave Astrid a single solemn nod. "Alright then. Go,"

"Thank you Astrid-" Babette smiled with relief.

"But on one condition, Nazir is going with you." Astrid crossed her arms once again over her chest waiting for her sisters response. Babette's grin quickly disappeared.

"No." Babette shook her head.

"I am the leader of this Sanctuary, and my soul purpose is to protect this sanctuary at all costs. You are a part of this Sanctuary and I will not let you march off on a death quest without back up."

Astrid narrowed her gaze at Nazir.

"I agree with Astrid. I am not going to let you go either unless I come along." He stood and took a few steps toward his sister. Babette thought for a moment and then spoke.

"You can come but do but don't stay with me. Meet me in the inn at Dragon Bridge in three days."

"Fine but I am sticking with you until we get to Dragon Bridge, then you can go your own way."

Nazir offered Babette his hand.

"Deal." Babette shook on it.

That's all I have for now, stay tuned for the next chapter! You will see what Skjor has planned and also discover exactly what happens in the Cathedral. Cya around!


End file.
